Wielka Krucjata
"Nadszedł czas legend. Potężni bohaterowie walczą o władzę nad galaktyką. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty nieprzeliczone armie Imperatora Ludzkości zgniotły napotkane rasy obcych, nie pozostawiając po nich nawet śladu na kartach historii. Nadchodzi nowy wiek dominacji ludzkości. Lśniące cytadele z marmuru i złota upamiętniają zwycięstwa Imperatora. Na powierzchniach milionów planet wznoszone są tryumfalne pomniki, świadectwa heroicznych czynów największych z jego bohaterów. Najważniejszymi z nich są Prymarchowie, nadludzkie istoty, którzy prowadzą armie Kosmicznych Marines Imperatora do kolejnych zwycięstw i stanowią szczytowe osiągnięcie jego inżynierii genetycznej. Kosmiczni Marines są najgroźniejszymi wojownikami, jakich kiedykolwiek znała galaktyka, a każdy z nich wart jest w wwalce stu zwykłych żołnierzy. Kosmiczni Marines zorganizowani są w wielotysięczne armie zwane Legionami, które dowodzone przez Prymarchów prowadzą w imieniu Imperatora podbój galaktyki. Największym spośród Prymarchów jest Horus, Horus Wspaniały, Najjaśniejsza Gwiazda, ulubieniec Imperatora, który traktuje go jak rodzonego syna. Horus Mistrz Wojny, najwyższy wódz wszystkich armii Imperium, pogromca tysiąca światów i zdobywca galaktyki. Horus, wojownik bez skazy i niezrównany dyplomata." - Galaktyka w Ogniu Wielka Krucjata - '''thumb|400px|Imperator na czele swoich wojskseria kampani wojennych prowadzonych przez Imperium od 798.M30 do pierwszych lat M31. Była to jedna z największych wojen w historii Galaktyki, która doprowadziła do ustanowienia Imperium Człowieka jako dominującej siły w znanym wszechświecie. Zakończyła się wraz z wybuchem Herezji Horusa. ''Notka: Kolejność kampanii oraz jej daty mogą różnić się w zależności od źródeł'' Preludium "- Imperator Terry? Tfu! ''- Nie. Imperator Ludzkości.'' ''- Teraz ludzkości?! Jedno państwo Ci nie wystarcza, jedna planeta zresztą też, więc sięgasz swoim rakotwórczym dotykiem gwiazd?!'' ''- Kierujesz swój opór w złym kierunku.'' ''- Arogancka bestia! Pycha nie do ocalenia! Szaleństwo nie do opisania!'' ''- A mimo to, zwycięstwo."'' ''- '' dialog pomiędzy Imperatorem Ludzkości a Królem-Kapłanem Maullan Sen Po tysiącleciach walk, Imperatorowi udało się osiągnąć to, co wydawało się być niemożliwe - zjednoczył on Terrę pod swoim władaniem. Dziesiątki stojących mu na drodzę Watażków zostało wybitych, a ich tereny stały się własnością Władzy Ludzkości. Teraz jednak Imperator sięgnął bardziej ambitnego celu - gwiazd. Wojny Zjednoczeniowe były jedynie początkiem, Imperator pragnął zjednoczyć całą Galaktykę pod władzą rodzaju ludzkiego. Z jego woli Xenosi, z natury wrodzy ludziom, mieli zostać wyeliminowani a mrok Galaktyki oświecony światłem Imperialnej Prawdy. Miał nastać nowy Złoty Wiek. Dodatkowym, tajnym planem Imperatora było wyeliminowanie Bogów Chaosu. Imperialna Prawda miała wytrzebić wszelkie religie i wiary, znacznie osłabiając byty Osnowy. Rozwijana w tajemnicy Imperialna Osnowa miała z kolei kompletnie uniezależnić ludzkość od potrzeby podróżnowania przez Immaterium, tym sposobem całkowicie zagłodzając Bogów i raz na zawsze niszcząc Chaos. Imperator miał jednak kilka problemów. Największym z nich było zaginięcie Prymarchów - 20(21) genetycznie stworzonych, nadludzkich żołnierzy, którzy mieli poprowadzić Wielką Krucjatę. Synowie Imperatora zostali rozrzuceni po Galaktyce a każda sekunda z dala od opieki Imperatora narażała ich na śmierć, bądź spaczenie. Zwłaszcza ta druga opcja była prawdopodobna. Imperator i jego prawa ręka, Malcador, widzieli że Bogowie skupili swoją uwagę na Prymarchach. Widzieli nadchodzący kataklizm, zagrożenie jakiego Galaktyka jeszcze nie widziała. Jeśli ludzkość miała to przetrwać, Imperium potrzebowało tak wiele terytoriów i tak wielu Prymarchów ilu tylko mogło. W 798.M30 Imperator zebrał swoje siły. Nadszedł czas krwi, potu i łez. Czas bohaterów i oświecenia. Czas Wielkiej Krucjaty Sojusz z Mechanicus thumb|340px|Mars w okolicach Wojen ZjednoczeniowychPierwszym "przystankiem" Imperatora był Mars - Władca Ludzkości przybył na niego lądując na gigantycznym wulkanie Olympus Mons a następnie wyruszając w kierunku siedziby Głównego Fabrykanta Kultu Maszyny. Adeptus Mechanicus władali Czerwoną Planetą oraz wieloma innymi planetami Galaktyki od wielu lat. Mieli oni dostęp do wielu skarbów i zaginionych technologi, które mogły się Imperatorowi bardzo przydać w przyszłych podbojach. Przede wszystkim jednak, Kult Maszyny posiadał fabryki uzbrojenia oraz flotę, niezbędną do przeprowadzenia Wielkiej Krucjaty. Gdy Imperator pojawił się na Marsie, wielu Tech-kapłanów wzięło go za żywą inkarnację Omnizjasza, wielbionego przez nich Boga Maszynę. Bardzo ułatwiło to dalsze negocjacje. Porozumienie ostatecznie dokonało się za sprawą Traktatu Olimpijskiego. Na jego mocy Imperium oraz Adeptus Mechanicus połączone zostało unią, symbolizowaną nowym godłem ludzkiego supermocarstwa - dwugłowym orłem. Dzięki Traktatowi Olimpijskiemu Kult Maszyny został zwolniony z Imperialnej Prawdy a Imperator zyskał potężną machinę twórczą, dzięki której mógł rozpocząć swój najambitniejszy projekt Niesłychana Wojna thumb|288px|VII Legion przed spotkaniem z DornemTen straszliwy konflikt miał miejsce pośród Azurytowych Stacji znajdujących się na orbicie Urana. Nazwane tak po zardzewiałym błękicie swoich powierzchni stacje tworzyły sieć twierdz w pustce kosmicznej, w których mieszkali różnoracy artyści oraz kosmiczni złomiarze. Azurytowe Stacje szybko dołączyły do Imperium, stając się stacjami paliwowymi dla okrętów Armada Imperialis. ''Wydawało się więc, że z terenem tym nie będzie rzadnych problemów. Wkrótce na stacje uderzyli jednak Solarni Piraci - organizacja złożona z różnorakich mutantów i renegatów. Atak nastąpił nagle z ksieżyców Neptuna i szybko pogrążył Azurytowe Stacje w krwawym konflikcie. Na wezwania o pomoc natychmiast odpowiedziało 50 Astartes z VII Legionu (Imperialne Pięści), którzy zaatakowali te stację w której napastnicy urządzili swoje kwatery. Solarni Piraci, ponosząc porażkę za porażką, postanowili uwolnić psioniczną plagę zwaną Krzykiem - starożytną broń, która miała zostać zniszczona w trakcie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych. W heroicznym pokazie odwagi, Astartes postanowili poświęcić się i nie pozwolić by plaga wydostała się na tereny Układu Słonecznego. Szybko zlokalizowali i przeciążyli reaktory stacji, wysadzając siebie, ją i wirusa w powietrze. Krzyk nigdy więcej nie nawiedził ludzkości. Powiada się że Imperator, słysząc o poświęceniu 50 Kosmicznych Marines, nakazał by umieszczony w jego Pałacu Dzwon Straconych Dusz (''ang. Bell of Lost Souls) zadzwonił po raz pierwszy... Pacyfikacja Boetoni thumb|234px|Tysiąc Synów przed spotkaniem Magnusa CzerwonegoBoetonia przeszła do historii z powodu dwóch czynników. Pierwszym był ich niespotykany opór - wojska Boetonii wielokrotnie stawiały czoła Imperium w czasie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, nie dając się łatwo zająć wojskom Imperatora. Drugim, był bunt jakiego dokonali w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty. Gdy Boetonia zbuntowała się na samym początku gwiezdnego podboju Imperatora, ten natychmiast wysłał przeciw niej Regimenty Imperialnej Armii, by utopiły rebelię we krwi. Tutaj niestety raz jeszcze ukazala się harda natura Beotończyków. Wobec twardego oporu jednej z terrańskich dominii, do walki zostali wysłani Kosmiczni Marines z XV Legionu. Najwięksi wojownicy Imperium przeprowadzili genialną kampanię, która w przeciągu sześciu tygodni spacyfikowała Boetonię. Wkrótce po swym spektakularnym zwycięstwie Imperator osobiście nadal XV Legionowi nazwę Tysiąca Synów i wysłał ich w przestrzeń kosmiczną, by użyli swoich niesamowitych talentów w dalszym rozwoju Wielkiej Krucjaty. Insurekcja Cerberusa thumb|208px|XII Legion przed spotkaniem AngronaXII Legion (Pożeracze Światów) Adeptus Astartes, świeżo mianowany Ogarami Wojny (ang. War Hounds) ''dostał rozkaz by wraz z XXII Terrańskim Regimentem Drakonów zaprowadzić porządek w Pasie Cerberusa, pasie ateroid pełniących rolę obozów więziennych. Tereny te stały się centrum anarchicznego buntu przeciwko władzy Imperatora, należało więc jak najszybciej przywrócić go do światła Imperialnej Prawdy. Początkowe próby zaprowadzenia porządku przez ludzi z Imperialnej Armii zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, gdy jasnym stało się że wśród buntowników walczą Dait'Tar - Wojownicy Gromu i pierwsi żołnierze Imperatora, którzy zdołali uciec przed masakrą jaką zgotował im ich "ojciec". Ogary Wojny przybyły wkrótce po swoich ludzkich sojusznikach, gotowi wypełnić rozkazy Imperatora i ukarać wszystkich, którzy sprzeciwiają się Jego woli. Pięć godzin. Po takim okresie czasu dowodzący Ogarami Pretorian-Dowódca Calyb Hax poinformował Terrę, że Pas Cerberusa powrócił na łono Imperium. Artefakt9-Kappa-Mu Na wczesnym etapie Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperium natrafiło na dziwy relikt, który kręcił się wokół Słońca pomiędzy Terrą i Wenusem. Obecny nawet w najstarszych kronikach kosmicznych, nazwany przez Adeptus Mechanicus relikt był jedną z najbardziej zagadkowych rzeczy jaką ludzkość napotkała w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty. Geodezyjna sfera z czarnego metalu, o długości 30 kilometrów i wejściach w kształcie plastrów miodu, które prowadziły do labiryntu korytarzy i katakumb. Co najdziwniejsze, Artefakt9-Kappa-Mu pozostawał całkowicie niewidzialny dla jakiegokolwiek systemu namierzania, za wyjątkiem wzroku i dotyku. Żaden system, nieważne jak zaawansowany, nie mógł go namierzyć. Imperium próbowało najpierw zbadać ten starożytny artefakt, a później go zniszczyć. Obydwa plany zakończyły się porażką. Artefakt9-Kappa-Mu najprawdopodobniej wciąż pozostaje w Układzie Słonecznym. Odrodzenie Vhnori Karmazynowi Piechurzy powstają, by wywołać bunt w Panpacyficznych Enklawach. Przy pomocy swoich psionicznych mocy sprowadzają terror, dominując umysły żywych i tworząc dla siebie armię nieumarłych. Karmazynowi Piechurzy zostają szybko wybici przez Marines z VIII Legionu (Władcy Nocy), którzy pokazują jak zwalczać terror terrorem. Podbicie Consusyńskiego Dryftu Dzięki przypadkowemu wykorzystaniu gwiezdnego fenomenu, znanego jako Lustrzana Rasa (''ang. Mirror Race) 3 Flota Ekspansyjna pod przywództwem VII Legionu odkrywa Consysuński Dryft - mieszankę asteorid i wraków, zamieszkiwaną przez miliardy ludzi podzielonych na różnorakie klany. Po napotkaniu tych terenów VII Legion daje mieszkańcom wybór - Imperialna Prawda, albo śmierć. Klany decydują się paść na kolana. Najbardziej obiecujący młodzieńcy z Consusyńskiego Dryftu zostają wkrótce zabrani na szkolenie. Ci którzy go przeżyją zostają członkami 356 Kompanii VII Legionu, która szybko staje się znana dzięki swojemu talentowi do walk na różnorakich okrętach. Odnalezienie Horusa thumb|272px|HorusGdy pierwsza Flota Ekspansyjna która opuściła Terrę w końcu dociera do swojego celu, Imperator stawia stopę na świecie wydobywczym, Cthoni. Był to świat na którym Władca Ludzkości miał odnaleźć swojego pierwszego syna - Horusa. Jak opowiadają historie, młody Prymarcha po rozbiciu się na Cthoni musiał przez kilka lat walczyć o przetrwanie, w nieprzerwanej wojnie techno-gangów władających planetą. Chtonia została odkryta na najwcześniejszych etapach ludzkiej ekspansji i została ogołocona ze złoży naturalnych wiele tysiącleci temu. Młody Horus wychowywał się więc w post-indutrialnym koszmarze, pośród techno-gangesterów walczących w cieniu miast-uli. Okres ten nie trwał jednak długo. Imperator po przybyciu na Cthonie szybko odnalazł swojego syna i przygarnął go pod swoje skrzydło. Planeta szybko poddała się Pierwszej Flocie Ekspansyjnej, więc Imperator mógł powrócić na Terrę ze swoim odnalezionym Prymarchą. Horusowi został później oddany Legion Wilków Luny, który wkrótce rozpoczął swoją rekrutację na Cthoni. Warto jednak zauważyć, że historia ta, chociaż najbardziej znana, nie jest jedyną wersją spotkania pomiędzy pierwszym Prymarchą, a Imperatoriem. Są tacy którzy powiadają że Horus towarzyszył Imperatorowi w podróży na Mars. Że był widziany w czasie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych. Że sam odnalazł swojego ojca a nawet że nigdy nie został porwany przez portal Osnowy który rozrzucił Prymarchów po Galaktyce. Wielu Cthonian, nawet tych którzy stali się później członkami Wilków Luny, twierdziło że nie pamięta żadnych historii o Horusie i że jego akcent brzmi "sztucznie". Wersja że Horus nigdy nie wylądował na Cthoni wydaje się mieć więc podstawy. Z drugiej strony, Horus został odnaleziony bardzo szybko. Możliwe że po prostu nie miał dość czasu, by stać się "znany". Ostatecznie, pomimo wielu różnych wersji, jedna rzecz pozostaje niezaprzeczalna. Horus był od tej pory wyjątkowy - był pierwszym Prymarchą, jedynym który wszedł w dorosłość pod okiem swojego biologicznego ojca i który pobierał swoje wojskowe nauki na samej Terrze. Szybko stał się ulubionym synem Imperatora. Przekleństwo Zmiany Ciał (ang. Flesh Change) thumb|306px|Członek Tysiąca Synów opanowany przez klątwęLegion Tysiąca Synów zaczyna ukazywać swój talent psioniczny - pozytywnie odbierany przez wojowników Adeptus Astartes, przekonanych że upodabnia ich to do samego Imperatora. W ciągu swoich długich kampanii Tysiąc Synów zaczyna oficjalnie wykorzystywać Czarnoksiężników, którzy wykorzystują potęgę Osnowy by szybko i skutecznie podbijać całe planety w imię Imperatora. Wkrótce miało się jednak okazać, że taka potęga wiąże się ze straszliwym brzemieniem. Przekleństwo Zmiany Ciał drastycznie uderzyło w członków Legionu. Niespodziewana fala osnowiańskich mutacji pochłania większość dumnych Marines Tysiąca Synów, zamieniając ich z bezmyślne Pomioty Chaosu. Nie mija wiele czasu nim nazwa Legionu zaczyna odzwierciedlać ilość aktywnych wojowników. Zajęcie Neptuna W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty zadanie zajęcia Neptuna i pozbycia się jego zmutowanych mieszkańców spadło na barki IX Legionu (Krwawe Anioły).thumb|268px|Krwawe Anioły przed napotkaniem Sanguinusa IX Legion walczył głównie w tunelach wydrążonych na księżycach Neptuna, angażując się w niezwykle krwawe i niszczycielskie bitwy, które kosztowały życie 12 tysięcy Adeptus Astartes. Pomimo wielu strat, IX Legion zdołał zająć planetę i jej księżyce. Ich straty zostały szybko uzupełnione nowymi rekrutami z Neptuna. Kampania na Sednie Osiem Legionów Adeptus Astartes zostaje wysłanych by zniszczyć Sednę - fałszywą planetę, znajdującą się na granicy Układu Słonecznego. Siły Imperium angażują się w krwawą wojnę z rasą związaną z szerzeniem wojny przez nieznane, psychiczne techniki. W wyniku kampanii Sedna ucisza się i znika z imperialnych radarów. Polowanie na Ak'Haireth Obce zagrożenie, znane jako Ak'Haireth, bądź "Spijający Kości" zostają napotkani przez wojska Wielkiej Krucjaty we wschodnich granicach Segmentum Solar. Te grzybowe, pasożytnicze i agresywne organizmy brutalnie spijały wartości odżywcze z żywych istot, szczególnie często polując na ludzi. Ak'Haireth zamieszkiwały wraki najróżniejszych okrętów i używały ich by atakować Dzikie Światy, które nie były w stanie sprzeciwić się ich napadom. Przeciwko tym straszliwym Xenosom wysłano połączone siły Wilków Luny i VIII Legionu (Władcy Nocy), które podobno pozbyły się zagrożenia. Odkrycie Systemu Paramar thumb|234px|Wolny Handlarz podróżuje po kosmosieTen niezwykły, potrójny system gwiezdny bogaty w najróżniejsze minerały zostaje odkryty przez Wolnego Handlarza Hela DeAniasie i na mocy Carta Imperialis ''włączony w granice Imperium Ludzkości. Jako że System Paramar był położony w niezwykle stabilnym połączeniu z Osnową, szybko stał się mostem dla imperialnej ofensywy na tereny Segmentum Obscurus. Oblężenie Reillis Jedna z pierwszych bitew, w których Imperator i młody Prymarcha Horus walczyli ramię w ramię. Za murami ufortyfikowanego miasta Reillis siły Imperium natrafiły na populację która sprzeciwiała się Imperialnej Prawdzie. Obrońcy używali szeregów tajnych tuneli oraz wytrenowanych w zasadzkach żołnierzy, by uderzyć wprost na stanowiska dowodzenia Imperium. Pozbawieni przygotowania i zbroi Imperator i Horus masakrowali całe szeregi wrogich żołnierzy, do czasu aż jeden z nich zdołał wystrzelić z działa plazmowego prosto w młodego Prymarchę. Strzał trafił idealnie, pozbawiając Horusa przytomności i powalając go na ziemię. Imperator natychmiast stanął pomiędzy swoim synem i nacierającą armią, samotnie broniąc nieprzytomnego Horusa do czasu przybycia Imperialnej Armi. Zajęcie Grupy Osirisa thumb|212px|XIII Legion przed Herezją HorusaW ósmym roku Wielkiej Krucjaty Flota Ekspansyjna XIII Legionu (Ultramarines) odkrywa Grupę Osirisa - jedenaście systemów gwiezdnych, znajdujących się na granicy Segmentum Solar. Skolonizowane światy tych systemów, spośród których wiele posiadało dostęp do zaawansowanych technologi, zostało przyłączonych do Imperium w realtywnie pokojowy sposób. Kampania została uznana za wyjątkowo udaną a XIII Legion został doceniony za swój wkład. Wojna w Dryfcie Shedima W czasie wojny w Dryfcie Shedima, w której przeciwnikiem byli Eldarzy ze Światostatku Mór-ríoh'i, siły składające się z czterech Legionów Tytanów zostają oddane pod dowództwo Prymarchy Horusa i jego Wilków Luny. W czasie apokaliptycznych walk na powierzchni planety siły Legio Atarus zostały okrążone przez Aeldari i walczyły o przetrwanie. Prymarcha Horus bezlitośnie wykorzystał ten Legion Tytanów, umyślnie ustawiając ich w centrum uwagi Xenosów, samemu prowadząc swoje Wilki Luny do bezpośredniego ataku na Światostatek. Ostatecznie Wojna w Dryfcie Shedima zakończyła się sukcesem Horusa i wszystkich żołnierzy którzy brali udział w walkach z Eldarami. Straty Legio Atarus nie zostały jednak zapomniane. Ani wybaczone. Bitwa o Gorro thumb|302px|Imperator i Horus walczący z OrkamiSiły Wielkiej Krucjaty dotarły w końcu do Systemu Telon, w którym umieszczone było Orkowe Imperium, mogące rywalizować z behemotem który miał później powstać na Ullanorze. W czasie walk tysiąc okrętów Imperium, prowadzone przez Imperatora (ze swojego okrętu, ''Imperator Somnium) oraz Prymarchę Horusa (ze swojego okrętu, Mściwego Ducha) przebiło się przez flote zielonoskórych, uderzając na kontrolowaną przez Mekaniaków "śmiecio-planetę" Gorro. Legio Custodes oraz Terminatorzy z Wilków Luny towarzyszyli Imperatorowi i Horusowi, którzy osobiście przeprowadzali podbój planety. Sam Imperator, używając swojej psionicznej potęgi, wielokrotnie teleportował się po całym świecie, zabijając nieprzeliczone ilości Orków. Cała kampania daleka była od prostej - zielonoskórzy z Gorro byli znacznie więksi niż normalni Orkowie i posiadali wszczepy dodane przez Mekaniaków. W samym środku kampani Arcyherszt Gorro przeprowadził gigantyczną kontrofensywę, która oddzieliła Imperatora od reszty jego wojsk. Arcyherszt zaatakował z zaskoczenia Imperatora, gotów by go przepołowić, gdy z tłumu zielonoskórych wyskoczył Horus, który jednym, płynnym cięciem odciął gigantycznemu Orkowi jego ramię. Tym sposobem Prymarcha odpłacił się Imperatorowi za dług, który zaciągnął w czasie Oblężenia Reillis. Imperator i Horus stanęli ramię w ramię, zabijając w pojedynku Arcyherszta i kontynuując kampanię, oczyszczając planetę z Orków i przyłączając ją do Imperium. Moloriańska Rewolta Moloriańska Rewolta zaczęła się, gdy nowo-zajęta planeta Molorian ogłosiła bunt przeciwko władzy Imperatora Ludzkości.thumb|206px|Kosmiczne Wilki przed Herezją Horusa Przeciwko rebeliantom została wysłana 8 Kompania VI Legionu (Kosmiczne Wilki), który niestety nie słynął ze swojej dyscypliny. 8 Kompania rozpoczęła walkę precyzyjnie wymierzonym lądowaniem na planecie, niemniej używanie jakichkolwiek strategii szybko zostało zastąpione berserkerskim szałem. Gdy 8 Kompania dotarła do stolicy Molorianu, zaczęli oni masakrować takie ilości ludzi, że przemysłowy potencjał całego świata stanął na krawędzi zagłady. By zapobiec tragedi, VI Legionowi przydzielono jednostkę Consul-Opsequiari - Adeptus Astartes mających dbać o dyscyplinę w Legionie. Dopiero brutalne, masowe mordy przeprowadzane na braciach przez Consul-Opsequiari zdołały przywrócić rozsądek VI Legionowi. Reszta kampani była już spokojniejsza, a to co pozostało z Molorianu z radością powróciło na łono Imperium. Zajęcie 02-34 Zaangażowanie trzeciej części X Legionu (Żelazne Dłonie) na planecie 02-34 (zapisanej w imperialnych kronikach jako "Rdza") pokazała jakiego rodzaju wojownikami byli Kosmiczni Marines z tej organizacji. thumb|240px|Żelazne Dłonie przed Herezją HorusaPlaneta 02-34 "Rdza" była planetą bogatą w pryo-chemiczne depozyty, tlenkowe pustynie oraz zardzewiałe pozostałości po niegdyś gigantycznych, pełnych życia miast. Orkowie z potężnego imperium "Kszywego-Pazóra", które rozciągało się na ponad 60 zamieszkałych systemów gwiezdnych w Przestrzeni Serafina, urządzili sobie na Rdzy placówkę wydobywczą, w której miliony Orków wykorzystywało usługi krótko-żyjących, ludzkich niewolników. Planeta, odnaleziona przez Wolnego Handlarza Hedrika Zuckermana, została wybrana przez samego Imperatora jako cel Wielkiej Krucjaty. W 807.M30 flota prowadzona przez okręt Principia Imperialis ''przedostała się na orbitę Rdzy. Ówczesny lider X Legionu, Amadeus DuCaine, zaproponował Imperatorowi wykorzystanie straszliwej taktyki "Młota i Sztormu", która została z powodzeniem użyta w czasie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych. Po wielu dniach intensywnych walk Orkowie z Rdzy ponieśli porażkę - nie z powodu braku chęci do walki, a raczej z faktu że skończyła im się krew i maszyneria którą mogliby wykorzystać w bitwie. X Legion stracił 1/5 swojego stanu osobowego - znacznie mniej niż zakładały początkowe plany. Zajęcie 02-34 zostało ogłoszone wielkim zwycięstwem Imperium, głównie z uwagi jak niewiele trzeba było poświęcić by je uzyskać. Odnalezienie Lemana Russa thumb|284px|Leman Russ z dwoma Fenriskimi Wilkami w czasie Wielkiej KrucjatyImperator znów uczynił wielki krok na drodzę do wielkości ludzkości - na lodowym Świecie Śmierci, Fenrisie, namierzył swojego drugiego syna, Prymarchę VI Legionu. Jak opowiadają historie przekazywane dzisiaj w Kle, siedzibie Kosmicznych Wilków: ''"Taka była sława Russa i tak wielkie jego czyny były, że sam Imperator Terry wyruszył, by spotkać się z Wilczym Królem. Wierzył w głębi duszy, że ten wielki wojownik jest jednym jego prawdziwych synów. Wiedział, że Russ nie ugnie się do jego władzy jeśli go nie wyzwie. Imperator przekonany o swojej sile i wierzył, że żadne wyzwanie nic nie znaczy wobec niego. Kto może wygrać z żyjącym bogiem? Kto mógł stanąć naprzeciw władcy Ludzkości? I tak wspaniałe okręty Imperatora przybyły na zimny Fenris lata po koronacji Russa na Króla. Imperator, wodzony ciekawością, wkroczył na sale Króla Lemana Russa przez południową jaskinie. Jego boska aura była ukryta przed ciekawskimi oczami otoczenia Króla. I jego ciało krył płaszcz, twarz na wpół widoczna przez kaptur skrywała zdegustowanie i zdziwienie. W dłoniach trzymał dębową, wędrowną laskę. Lecz dla bystrych i trzeźwych oczów natura wędrowca była jasna. Wielkie wilki Fenrisa odsuwały się przed obcym. Na dębowym tronie zasiadał Leman Russ, flakon świetnego miodu pitnego trzymał w jednej ręce a w drugiej nogę grillowanego niedźwiedzia. Freki i Gheri, bracia Wilczego Króla, leżały pod jego stopami, w blasku pochodni wokół podstawy tronu świeciła się kałuża krwi. Klan nie przejął się zbytnio i kontynuował ucztę. Wędrowiec wkroczył naprzeciw tronu ,na którym siedział wielkolud, i stał mocno, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym Russ przewodniczył uczcie. Nastała cisza, gdy warkot Króla Wilka rozległ się echem, odsłaniając kły, gdy Geri, starszy brat, okazał się mądrzejszy. Nieznajomy bezustannie napotykał spojrzenie ich pana. Zaproponował zawody, a Król zgodnie ze swoją naturą zgodził się. Jeśliby wygrał, obcy nie prosiłby o nic tylko o możliwość picia po prawicy Russa podczas święta. Sala śmiała się i krzykom nie było końca. Russ zaproponował, że w razie porażki obcy będzie przez rok służył Królowi. Podróżny przyjął warunki Russa. Król-Wilk nie chciał zepsuć uczty. '' Pierwszą konkurencją były zawody w jedzeniu. Przyniesiono jadło i faktycznie obcy zjadał olbrzymie ilości jedzenia, więcej niż pozostali biesiadnicy. Lecz gdy spojrzał na talerz Russa ten kończył trzecie danie. Wokół były tylko kosteczki. Pozwalając sobie na grzmiące beknięcie Russ uśmiechnął się do wędrowca. Kły błyszczały czerwienią w świetle pochodni. Nieznajomy skłonił głowę.'' '' Lecz Król cieszyła ta konkurencja. Czuł, że ubrany w brązowy płaszcz podróżnik miał w sobie fenrisiańskiego ducha. I tak zaproponował konkurencje w piciu. Konkurencje zaczął dźwięk rogu. Gdy wędrowiec kończył szóstą beczkę mocnego miodu fenrisiańskiego, nie było nic do picia - Król-Wilk wypił wszystko co do dna. Złość pojawiła się w oczach wędrowca.'' Jak sprawdzić jego siłę? Wszystko co pokazał, to szyderczy śmiech. Jak mógłby być wojownikiem, który siłą miał przypominać jednego z jego zaginionych dzieci? Napędzany rozczarowaniem wędrowiec nazwał Lemana Russa pijakiem i obżartuchem. Nastała cisza. Nikt nie ważył się nawet wziąć oddech, gdy Wilczy Król wstał i w całej okazałości nastąpił naprzód, łamiąc kości pod stopami. Russ wyciągnął swój wielki miecz i wszedł na stół bankietowy, a z jego gardła wydobywał się warkot. Król spokojnie ocenił wynik poprzednich konkurencji, świta oddaliła się od władcy. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać, gdy Imperator zrzucił płaszcz, odsłonił swoją twarz, objawił się zgromadzonym. Był większy od innych, otoczony światłem odbijanym od swojej złotej zbroi. Imperator wszedł na stół. Miecz jego mienił się, gdy wyciągnął go z pokrytej klejnotami pochwy. Z krzykiem rozbijającym się echem po sali Russ rzucił się na Boga-Imperatora. Dwie tytaniczne figury walczyły na stole bankietowym. Imperator walczył z gracją i precyzją. Każdy jego ruch był niczym płynny ogień, szybkością niemożliwą dla śmiertelnika. Król-Wilk atakował z furią. Pamiętał o latach ćwiczeń i swojej samotności. '' ''Złoty blask zbroi Imperatora odbijał spojrzenia tysięcy obecnych. Skóra Wilczego Króla pokrył pot i krew. Jego splątane włosy latały wszędzie wokół, krzyk roznosił się po sali. Szybkość ataków Russa i pasja w jego ruchach, wspaniałe połączenie umiejętności walki i skupienia zdały się na nic. Przekonało jednak to Imperatora, iż w istocie to był jego zaginiony syn. Zgromadził swą siłę w cios, który powalił Lemana Russa. O harcie naszego Lorda Russa niechaj świadczy, że był w stanie jasno myśleć. Szybko odzyskując przytomność po ciosie, który zniszczyłby śmiertelnego mężczyznę, Russ zdawał się mieć tylko ból głowy. Sądził, że był to wynik spożycia potężnych ilości fenrisiańskiego miodu niż pojedynku. Mimo to uśmiechał się ukazując swoje zakrwawione i połamane kły. Poprzysiągł wierność Imperatorowi Ludzkości." Po kilku tygodniach Imperator uznał Lemana Russa godnego dowodzenia jego armią. Został przedstawiony swoim wojownikom, powstałych z jego genów. Tak Russ został Panem VI Legionu, zwanego od tej pory Kosmicznymi Wilkami. Otrzymał wspaniałą zbroję od samego Imperatora. Jego wielki miecz zastąpiono legendarnym '''Ostrzem Mrozu Mjalnar, którego zęby należały do Wielkiego Krakena Gormenjarl i to ostrze, jak się mówi, mogło przeciąć śnieżne góry Ferrisu na pół. Nikt w Legionie Kosmicznych Wilków nie kwestionował przywództwa górującego nad wszystkimi Wilczego Króla, w ciągu kilku lat zaczęli o sobie mówić: synowie Lemana Russa. Odnalezienie OCENZUROWANO thumb|224px|Marine II Legionu przed ________Wkrótce po odnalezieniu Lemana Russa Imperator zlokalizował kolejnego Prymarchę - ojca II Legionu, zwąceg- DANE UTAJNIONE ZGODNIE Z EDYKTEM IMPERATORA LUDZKOŚCI, UKOCHANEGO PRZEZ WSZYSTKICH. WSZELKIE INFORMACJE DOTYCZĄCE ZAGINIONYCH I OCZYSZCZONYCH ZOSTAŁY USUNIĘTE. DANE UTAJNIONE ZGODNIE Z EDYKTEM IMPERATORA LUDZKOŚCI, UKOCHANEGO PRZEZ WSZYSTKICH. WSZELKIE INFORMACJE DOTYCZĄCE ZAGINIONYCH I OCZYSZCZONYCH ZOSTAŁY USUNIĘTE. DANE UTAJNIONE ZGODNIE Z EDYKTEM IMPERATORA LUDZKOŚCI, UKOCHANEGO PRZEZ WSZYSTKICH. WSZELKIE INFORMACJE DOTYCZĄCE ZAGINIONYCH I OCZYSZCZONYCH ZOSTAŁY USUNIĘTE. BŁOGOSŁAWIONY UMYSŁ ZBYT MAŁY, BY WĄTPIĆ. Przyłączenie Mezoy Mezoa została początkowo stworzona przez Tech-Kapłanów z Lucienu, w 540.M30, jako niewielka placówka. Szybko zaczęła się jednak rozrastać, aż w 813.M30 stała się niezależnym światem-kuźnią. Po uzyskaniu swojej niezależności Mezoa natychmiast porzuciła ją na rzecz Imperium, zamieniając się w fabrykę ciężkiej broni oraz pancerzy wspomaganych. Powiada się że rozwój Mezoy był nadzorowany nie tylko przez liderów Kultu Mechanicus, ale również Imperatora i (w późniejszych latach) Prymarchy Ferrusa Manusa. Odnalezienie Ferrusa Manusa thumb|286px|Ferrus Manus prowadzący swoich wojowników w trakcie Wielkiej KrucjatySiły Wielkiej Krucjaty sięgnęły w końcu granic planety Meduza, na której Imperator odkrył swojego kolejnego syna - Prymarchę X Legionu. Ferrus Manus (w tłumaczeniu: Żelazna Dłoń) bo tak zwał się syn Imperatora, był na swojej planecie postacią prawdziwie legendarną. Cudownym dzieckiem, które w swych najmłodszych latach walczyło ze straszliwym Asirnothem, potworem z Żywego Metalu który prześladował mieszkańców planety. Pojedynek pomiędzy młodym Prymarchą a przerażającym stworem o praktycznie niezniszczalnej powłoce zakończył się dopiero, gdy syn Imperatora złapał stwora za szyję i zanurzył go w lawie. Asirnoth rzucał się i walczył, jednak jego przeciwnik twardo trzymał go w rzece magmy. Potwór w końcu się rozpuścił, a to co z niego zostało na zawsze przyległo do rąk Prymarchy, dając mu jego imię - Ferrus Manus. Zabicie Asirnotha, chociaż było najbardziej znanym osiągnięciem Ferrusa, nie było jego jedynym. Gdy Imperator przybył na Meduzę, Prymarcha był już władcą całej planety - pół-legendranym mędrcem, który zjednoczył wojujące ze sobą klany. Po spotkaniu swojego ojca, Ferrus zarządał pojedynku, chcąc mieć pewność że istota przed którą chciał paść na kolana rzeczywiście jest od niego silniejsza. Walka pomiędzy dwoma nadludzkimi bytami była jednym z najwspanialszych pojedynków w historii całej Meduzy. Zakończyła się remisem, po którym Ferrus Manus uznał Imperatora za swojego ojca i zgiął przed nim swój kark. Pragnący nowych wyzwań i spełnienia zadania do którego został stworzony, Ferrus Manus szybko oddał swoją planetę Imperatorowi i przejął dowodzenie nad X Legionem, który przybrał nazwę Żelaznych Dłoni. Odnalezienie Lethe W 824.M30 Wolny Handlarz Vaspperly Elgin wyprzedza ogólny tor Wielkiej Krucjaty i przyłącza do Imperium planetę Lethe. Tysiąclecia później planeta ta stanie się światem macierzystym Zakonu Ognistych Jastrzębi. Rebelia Proximańska thumb|197px|Aquila na ramieniu Dziecka Imperatora przed Herezją HorusaProximańska Rebelia stanowi jeden z najwcześniejszych i najbardziej chlubnych przypadków aktywności III Legionu (Dzieci Imperatora). W trakcie ceremonii zorganizowanej z okazji przyłączenia planety Proximan do Imperium, Imperator wybrał jako swoich osobistych strażników Kosmicznych Marines z nienazwanego jeszcze III Legionu. Ceremonia okazała się być jednak pułapką secesjonistów, którzy trafili Władcę Ludzkości bronią typu Vortex, która pozostawiła go ciężko rannego. Wojownicy III Legionu oraz Legio Custodes walczyli do ostatniego tchu, osłaniając odwrót Imperatora z planety. W ramach wdzięczności i upamiętnienia poległych, Imperator dał III Legionowi zaszczyt noszenia jego osobistej Aquili jako własnego herbu. Proximan spotkał jedynie Exterminatus. Obrona Spokoju Obrona Spokoju była kampanią obronną przeprowadzoną przez III Legion na stosunkowo wczesnym etapie Wielkiej Krucjaty. W tym okresie Imperium odnalazło tzw. Bramy Daliniteńskie - część serii Bram Osnowy, których wykorzystanie mogłoby bardzo usprawnić mobilność imperialnej floty oraz znacznie przyśpieszyć wysiłki zmierzające do zjednoczenia ludzkości. Oddział składający się z 500 Marines III Legionu dostał zadanie ochrony Bram znajdujących się na planecie Spokój. Planeta była bezwartościowa - jedyne co się liczyło, to Brama zwisająca na orbicie świata. Niedługo po przybyciu III Legionu przejście otworzyło się, a wraz z nim doszło do ataku floty oraz piechoty Xenosów. Imperialna Flota przeprowadziła desperacki kontratak który zmusił okręty obcych do ucieczki. Bez ich wsparcia III Legion z łatwością poradził sobie z naziemnymi siłami Xenosów. Legion Duchów thumb|Hydra DominatusOkoło 830.M30 pojawiają się pierwsze raporty o Legionie Duchów - tajemniczych wojownikach Adeptus Astartes, działających w cieniu Wielkiej Krucjaty. Tajne operacje, zabójstwa, porwania, operacje fałszywej flagi, usuwanie zagrożeń niezarejestrowanych w żadnych archiwach - te i inne akcje przeprowadzane były na Terrze i poza nią przez Kosmicznych Marines nie pochodzących z żadnego znanego Legionu. Jakiekolwiek próby kontaktu z "Legionem Duchów" kończą się niepowodzeniem - nie odpowiadali oni bowiem przed żadnym komandorem ani Prymarchą. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Rzeź Genoziarna Zaledwie rok po bohaterskiej akcji na planecie Proximan, III Legion spotkała jedna z największych katastrof w całej ich wczesnej historii. Nikt nie wie z całą pewnością co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia na Lunie, satelicie Terry. Niektórzy powiadają że Selenitowe kulty, wciąż skrycie sprzeciwiające się Imperatorowi, odstrzeliły okręty z zapasem genoziarna przy użyciu jednego z Laserów Obronnych. Inni natomiast twierdzą, że rozbicie się transportu było straszliwą, chociaż przypadkową tragedią. Utrata pokładów genoziarna straszliwie ograniczyła możliwości rekrutacyjne III Legionu, co miało pozostać problemem przez następne dziesięciolecia. Nekrona (ang. Blight) thumb|262px|Fabius w czasie Wielkiej KrucjatyPrzez następne lata III Legion znalazł się w centrum wyjątkowo krwawych kampanii, twardo stając naprzeciw akcjom zdrajców, buntowników i Xenosów. Każde ze zdobytych zwycięstw było opiewane w pieśniach i doceniane przez Imperium. Niestety, nowe zdobycze kosztowały III Legion wielu poległych braci. A miało być już tylko gorzej. Wkrótce w podziemiach Terry rozwinęła się straszliwa zaraza, zwana Nekrozą, która objęła swoim zasięgiem ostatnie pokłady genoziarna III Legionu. Magi Biologis z Adeptus Mechanicus próbowali pozbyć się zarazy, jednak niezaprzeczalnie sztuczne (i najprawdopodobniej pochodzenia xenoskiego) wypaczenie nie dawało się usunąć. Efekty Nekrozy ukazały się wkrótce również w walczących Marines III Legionu, którzy przeżywali katusze z powodu niemożliwego do wyleczenia wypaczenia genetycznego. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy w archiwach pojawia się imię młodego Fabiusa, jednego z konsyliarzy Legionu. Fabius zaczął eksperymentować z defektem który dotknął genoziarno jego Legionu i chociaż nie umiał go wyleczyć, to był w stanie rozpoznawać jego objawy. By uśmierzyć swoim braciom niepotrzebnego bólu, zaczął dokonywać eutanazji na tych, którzy i tak mieli zginąć z powodu wypaczenia. Eutanazja nie była jednak śmiercią godną wojownika - Fabius szybko stał się wyrzutkiem w kurczącym się Legionie i przez wielu został nienawistnie obwołany "Pająkiem". Dopiero interwencja samego Imperatora była w stanie zakończyć kryzys związany z Nekrozą. Problem z genoziarnem, a co za tym idzie i z rekrutacją w III Legionie, pozostał nierozwiązany. Ofensywa Praxilska Kiedy światy Systemu Praxilskiego zostały odkryte, Imperium bardzo cieszyło się z możliwości dodania ich do swojej domeny. I chociaż włączenie Praxilii w swoje granice byłoby bardzo korzystne, zadziorna ludzka cywilizacja odmówiła poddania się najeźdźcom i postanowiła walczyć o swoją niezależność. System Praxilski posiadał potężną flotę - na tyle że była ona w stanie odrzucić pierwsze ataki imperialnej Floty Ekspansyjnej. Imperium chciało zyskać planety tego rejonu w relatywnie nienaruszonym stanie, więc do zadania przydzieliło grupy III Legionu, wsparte przez starannie dobrane elementy Imperialnej Armii oraz Adeptus Mechanicus. System Praxilski bronił się jednak twardo i chociaż siły imperialne wielokrotnie zmieniały swoje taktyki, przeciwnik wciąż pozostawał okopany w swoich pozycjach. III Legion był zbyt dumny by poprosić o pomoc - Rada Wojenna Terry zrobiła więc to za nich. Wkrótce do wysiłku wojennego przyłączyły się siły VII i IX Legionu których obecność została doceniona Lorda Komandora III Legionu (nawet jeśli zraniła jego ego). Ówczesny lider III Legionu rozrysował plany ostatniej ofensywy. Dzięki świeżemu wsparciu siłom Imperium udało się przebić przez obronę Systemu Praxilskiego, pokonać jego obrońców i przyłączyć światy do Imperium. Bunt Osirisa Skromne początki Do czasu trzeciej dekady rozwoju Wielkiej Krucjaty, XIII (Ultramarines) Legion zaczął tworzyć swoją unikalną tożsamość. Do roku 833.M30 rozrósł się on do 33 tysięcy Marines, w większości skupionych w autonomicznej 12 Flocie. Mając za sobą tak wielka liczbę, stabilność oraz mobilność, XIII Legion dostał zadanie patrolowania terenów prowadzących do Terry, by bronić jej przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem. A więc gdy w tajemniczych okolicznościach System Osiris ogłosił swoją secesję od Imperium, XIII Legion był siłą która mogła najszybciej odpowiedzieć na zagrożenie. thumb|220px|Marius Gage, przyszły bohater Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa Osiris całkowicie pogrążył się w swym buncie - pojazdy zostały zarekwirowane, patrol Imperialis Armada ''ostrzelany, a kontakt z agentami Imperium został zupełnie zerwany. To była plama na honorze XIII Legionu, który odpowiadał w końcu za przyłączenie tego systemu do państwa ludzkości. Lord Komandor przyszłych Ultramarines, Gren Vosotho, przysiągł zakończyć bunt tak szybko i efektownie jak to tylko było możliwe. Działając zgodnie z dostępnymi danymi, Vosotho nakazał okrętom 12 Floty natychmiast ruszyć na planetę Septus XII, pozostawiając za sobą okręty zaopatrzeniowie, transportowce oraz statki-kuźnie, które nie słynęły ze swojej szybkości. Septus XII był stolicą Systemu Osiris - Gren Vosotho doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli szybko i skutecznie zdoła ją zniszczyć, rebelia skończy się w mgnieniu oka. Główny okręt XIII Legionu, ''Grzmot Sethalna, ''szybko znalazł się nad miastem-ulem Cabasset, będącym sercem Septusa XII. Vosotho osobiście prowadził Stombirdy swojego Legionu do ataku. Opór okazał się być znacznie większy niż zakładano. Masakra Lądujące siły XIII Legionu zostały natychmiast zalane falą żołnierzy. Najpierw setki, a potem tysiące żołnierzy ruszało w swoich prymitywnych opancerzeniach i improwizowanych broniach, kilku z nich przywiązało do siebie nawet ładunki wybuchowe, wcześniej służące w okolicznych kopalniach. XIII Legion szybko dostosował się do panującej sytuacji, niemniej gdy pierwsza fala została pokonana, a przed Marines pozostały jedynie góry ciał i absolutna cisza, jasnym stało się że mają oni do czynienia z czymś więcej niż zwykłą rebelią. Vosotho nie miał jednak zamiaru pozwolić, by wątpliwości zatrzymały jego pochód - wezwał wsparcie i nakazał przeprowadzenie dalszej ofensywy. Liczył że przewagę liczebną wroga zdoła pokonać szybkością, koordynacją działań oraz nadludzką siłą Kosmicznych Marines. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jest prowadzony prosto w pułapkę? Gdy siły Adeptus Astartes prowadziły swoją ofensywę głęboko w krętych uliczkach miasta-ulu, flota nieznanych Xenosów pojawiła się nad orbitą planety. Ich okręty składały się ze statków o kształtach klepsydry, których powierzchnia zmieniała się i kręciła niczym zegar. Flota Xenosów szybko wyleciała gwiazdy Systemu Osiris, gotując się do ataku. Przeczuwając jaka tragedia się zbliża, Gren Vosotho nakazał całkowite wycofanie się z powierzchni planety, jednak gdy tylko Kosmiczni Marines ruszyli do swoich transportowców, ataki naziemne ponownie uderzyły a natura walki zaczęła się zmieniać. Stormbirdy znalazły się pod oblężeniem, a tysiące nowych cywili wyleciało z bocznych uliczek, nie chcąc zabić a przytrzymać i przygwoździć wojowników Adeptus Astartes. Wielu członków XIII Legionu po prostu utonęło w morzu ciał. W przestrzeni kosmicznej doszło już do pierwszych walk. Wielkie klepsydro-podobne okręty, z których każdy był większy niż olbrzymi ''Grzmot Sethalna, wystrzliły serię elementarno-cząsteczkowych biczy, kompletnie masakrując każdy statek i pojazd który znalazł się w ich zasięgu. 12 Flota walczyła jednak dzielnie. To wtedy własnie po raz pierwsi ukazały się straszliwe postacie, będące odpowiedzialne za całą tą sytuację. Obcy zaczęli się materializować zarówno na powierzchni planety, jak i wewnątrz okrętów Imperium. Noszące barokowe, bio-mechaniczne stroje do podtrzymywania życia, upiorne fragmenty świecących mgieł używały rękawic wystrzliwujących wieczne płomienie oraz swoich mocy, by niszczyć wolę swoich przeciwników. Ostatni rozkaz Vosotho nakazywał flocie wycofać się z tak wieloma członkami XIII Legionu jak to tylko było możliwe. Przekazał też władzę nad Legionem Pierwszemu Kapitanowi, Mariusowi Gage. Niedługo później zginął na powierzchni planety, płacąc za swój błąd. Kontratak (?) Imperium miało nowego wroga, równie straszliwego co tajemniczego. Takiego który był w stanie w krótkim czasie pozbawić Legion 6,500 Marines, co było największą porażką w dotychczasowej historii XIII. Tym bardziej bolał fakt, że większość poległych stanowili najbardziej doświadczeni wojownicy.thumb|184px|Marine z Salamander przed Herezją Horusa Wieści dotyczące tego przeciwnika musiały za wszelką cenę dotrzeć na Terrę. Zemsta, musiała zostać wypełniona. XIII Legion powrócił do Systemu Osiris rok później, mając ze sobą wsparcie Armady Segmentum Solar, anty-psionicznych specjalistów z Terry, Officio Biologis oraz XVIII Legionu (Salamandry). Wszyscy byli gotowi by zwalczyć zagrożenie, określane mianem Osiriańskiej Psychobrydy (ang. Osirian Psybrid). Zamiast tego spragnieni sprawiedliwości wojownicy odnaleźli jedynie pustkowia pełne niepochowanych ciał i miasta, będące w środku społecznych zamieszek. Architektów tego zamieszania nie odnaleziono. Siły Imperium przeprowadziły szybką kampanię, która przywróciła System Osirisa w granice Imperium, jednak ta walka pozbawiona była jakiejkolwiek chwały. XIII Legion, znajdujący się teraz pod dowództwem Mariusa Gage, złożył przysięgę krwi, na mocy której obiecał nieść zemste Xenosom - nieważne gdzie się pojawią. Trauma jaką Osiriańskie Psychobrydy dały XIII Legionowi miała pozostać w ich umysłach przez następne stulecia. Odnalezienie Fulgrima thumb|312px|Fulgrim na czele swojego LegionuPo wielu latach nadeszło kolejne wielkie zwycięstwo. Imperator zlokalizował swojego syna i Prymarchę III Legionu na planecie Chemos. Jak można było się spodziewać Fulgrim zjednoczył pod swoim władaniem planetę na której się rozbił, oraz stał się dla swoich poddanych prawdziwym wzorem do naśladowania. Pewnego dnia na szarym niebie Chemosu zapłonęły ogniste punkty znaczące statki desantowe, ciężko opancerzone i naznaczone bitewnymi rysami, wszystkie noszące na burtach ten sam emblemat - dwugłowego orła. Na wieść o tym dziwnym znaku dała o sobie znać ukryta cząstka wspomnień Fulgrima. Chemos nie posiadało regularnej armii, ale strefa lądowania obcych została otoczona przez jednostki policji odpowiedzialnej za utrzymywanie porządku w fabrykach. Fulgrim zakazał podwładnym jakichkolwiek agresywnych poczynań i pozwolił przybyszom wejść do pałacu. Prymarcha przyjął opancerzonych wojowników z gwiazd w swoim urządzonym po spartańsku apartamencie. Twarze obcych nosiły na sobie liczne blizny, z ich ramion zwisały długie zwoje opiewające akty bohaterstwa właścicieli. Mieli pięknie wykończone pancerze i broń, a ich sztandary i ozdoby okazały się prawdziwymi dziełami sztuki. Fulgrim pojął, iż jego goście są nie tylko wysoce rozwinięci technologicznie, ale również cywilizowani. Spośród grona wojowników wystąpił ich przywódca, Imperator ludzkości. Fulgrim rozpoznał instynktownie jego aurę majestatu i uklęknął oferując przybyszowi swój miecz. Tego dnia Prymarcha złożył przysięgę lojalności wobec odzyskanego prawdziwego ojca. Z rozmów przeprowadzonych z Imperatorem, Fulgrim dowiedział się o Ziemi, o Wielkiej Krucjacie mającej przywrócić świetność ludzkiej rasy oraz o swym własnym pochodzeniu. Chociaż opowieść ta brzmiała niczym baśń, Fulgrim nie podważał jej autentyczności. Wraz z ojcem udał się na Terrę, gdzie w kuźniach Uralu poznał swojego brata, Ferrusa Manusa. Dwójka Prymarchów po krótkiej rozmowie rozpoczęła proces rywalizacji - postanowili walczyć o to, który z nich stworzy wspanialszy oręż. Każdy z nich stworzył bronie o niesamowitym kunszcie i niszczycielskiej doskonałości. Doszło do tego, że każdy uznał tego drugiego za zwycięzce, więc Prymarchowie wymienili się stworzonymi przez siebie broniami. W ten sposób rozpoczęła się ich trwająca ponad stulecie przyjaźń. Gdy Fulgrim pobrał już wszelkie wymagane nauki na Terrze, połączono go z jego Legionem - a raczej tym co z niego zostało. W uznaniu doskonałości swojego syna oraz lojalności 200 wciąż żywych Marines, Imperator nadał III Legionowi nazwę Dzieci Imperatora. Był to z pewnością zaszczyt - nie zmieniał on jednak faktu, że Dzieci Imperatora były za słabe by samotnie prowadzić podbój. Fulgrima i jego wojowników oddano więc pod opiekę Horusa i jego Wilków Luny. Wybicie Katara Niedługo po opuszczeniu przez Fulgrima Terry Imperium napotkało rasę Katara - podludzi którzy wyewoluowali w Systemie Kenuit. Początkowo Katara nie próbowali szczególnie sprzeciwiać się Imperium, wszystko zmieniło się jednak gdy podludzie zostali poproszeni o formalne poddanie się. W odpowiedzi ich pojedyńczy okręt zaatakował i zniszczył Lekki Krążownik Locrian. Sierżant Abdemon z Dzieci Imperatora, czując się osobiście urażony takim biegem sytuacji, nakazał zaatakować największe miasto wrogiej frakcji. Wtedy jednak Katara wysłali swoich dyplomatów i pomiędzy dwoma stronami doszło do porozumienia - o wyniku konfliktu zadecyduje walka dwóch czempionów. Abdemon, reprezentujący Imperium i jego przeciwnik, będący reprezentantem Katara, walczyli długo a każdy z ich ciosów był doskonały i zachwycający. W pewnym momencie Czempion Imperatora zdołał jednak pokonać wroga i zadać mu pojedyńczy, zabójczy cios. Kiedy podludzki czempion padł, reprezentanci Katara ogłosili, że wszyscy powinni wiedzieć że ich ludzie zostali pokonani przez wojownika nie tylko o niezwykłym honorze, ale i talencie. Na rozkaz wszyscy dyplomaci wbili się na swoje ostrza, tuż pod stopami Dzieci Imperatora. Na terenie całego Systemu Kenuit wszyscy Katara ruszyli za śladem swoich liderów i wkrótce miasta podludzi zamieniły się w gigantyczne grobowce. Wystarczyła jedna noc, by cała rasa spotkała swój koniec. Dzieci Imperatora, oddając hołd swoim przeciwnikom, opuścili System Kenuit i obwołali stolicę Katara światem-świątynią, gigantycznym monumentem ku czci poświęcenia tych niepozornych podludzi. Odkrycie Vulkana Spotkanie thumb|294px|Vulkan prowadzący swoje oddziałyWkrótce po odnalezieniu Fulgrima Imperator natrafił na ślady kolejnego syna - Prymarchy XVIII Legionu, Vulkana. Oczywiście do czasu dotarcia lidera Imperium na Noctrune, Prymarcha był już kimś na kształt władcy planety. Jeden z rozdziałów Dzieła Promethean, ''znana jako ''Przybysz ''opisuje całkiem szczegółowo spotkanie pomiędzy Władcą Ludzkości a jego nowo-odkrytym synem. Podczas otwarcia ceremoni świętowania pojawił się '''obcy '''przed wrotami osiedla Vulkana. Obcy prosił tylko o możliwość wzięcia udziału w konkursie, choć nie powiedział skąd jest, to dano mu zgodę. Był blady, a strój wskazywał na to, że pochodził z daleka. I emanował mocą, był potęzną figurą. Ogłosił, że jest najlepszy i pokona wszystkich w konkursie, na co ludzie zareagowali gromkim śmiechem. Nie wierzyli, by ktokolwiek mógł pokonać ich nadludzkiego przywódcy. Vulkan i przybysz założyli się - przegrany będzie po kres świata wierny drugiemu. Zawody trwały 8 dni i było tam wiele zadań wymagających tak siły jak i odwagi. Był remis za remisem. W końcu zadecydować miało to, kto wkroczyna Góre Zabójczego Ognia i przyniesie większą salamandrę. Przybysz rzekł, gdziekolwiek Vulakn pójdzie, on pójdzie również. I tak oboje wspieli się na górę, szybko i zręcznie. Przybysz miał miecz, a Vulkan młot. Vulakn pierwszy odnalazł potwora, wielkiego plującego ogniem jaszczura i go pokonał. Przybysz również zabił salamandrę i to większą niż Vulkan! Gdy ten drugi schodził do osiedla nagle Góra Zabójczego Ognia wyrzuciła w niebo toksyczne opary i ogniste skały. Vulkan trzymał się krawędzi, lecz nie puścił swojej zdobyczy. Był zdeterminowany utrzymać swoje trofeum. Gdy wulkan wybuchł wiedział, że nie utrzyma jej, lecz nie chciał się poddać. Gdy Vulkan zaczął tracić grunt po stopami po drugiej stronie rzeki lawy pojawił się Przybysz i zawołał konkurenta po imieniu. Ten odpowiedział i zobaczył, iż trofeum obcegojest większa od jego, lecz nawet to nie pozwoliło mu porzucić jaszczura, a i tydzień konkurecji osłabił potężnie Prymarchę. Przybysz widział wachanie olbrzyma i jego osłabienie i rzucił swoją salamandrę w ogień i przeskoczył rzekę lawy. Vulkan to zobaczył i pod silnym objęciem Przybysza ruszyli ku osiedlu. Wszyscy krzyczeli z radości, gdy zobaczyli Vulkana z trofeum i obcego z pustymi rękoma. Jednak ich radość zagłuszył sam Vulkan. Ten nagle klęknał na kolano, skłonił głowę przed Przybyszem i rzekł, że ten kto cenił życie ponad nagrodę jest warty jego służby. Obcy kazał wstać Vulkanowi i zrzucił iluzję - przed oczyma ludzi stanął Imperator Ludzkości w swojej chwale. Prymarcha zjednoczył się z ojcem, a Nocturn stał się domem Legionu Salamander. Dołączenie do Imperium ''"- Nauczyłeś go wiele ze swojej sztuki, prawda Ferrusie? ''- Właściwie to nie nauczyłem go niczego. Nie potrzebował mojej pomocy. Kiedy dotarłem do kuźni, jego już nie było, podobnie jak jego zbroi.'' ''- Twoja opinia?'' ''- Zbyt ostentacyjna, ale chyba dobrze mu służy.'' ''- O nim, nie o jego zbroi, Ferrusie.'' ''- Walczy jak meduziańska Ur-Wyrma. Wszyscy tacy są na jego planecie?'' ''- Nie, on jest wyjątkowy. Tak samo jak ty."'' - przyjacielski dialog pomiędzy Imperatorem i Ferrusem Manusem, którzy obserwują jak Vulkan własnoręcznie niszczy miasto thumb|264px|Rysopis Ferrusa ManusaVulkan nie od razu połączył się ze swoim XVIII Legionem. Musiał się wcześniej wyszkolić - najpierw pod okiem Imperatora. W tatmtym okresie Vulkan uczył się w tempie zastraszającym o sztuce wojny, historii i nauce, manifestując swoją inteligencję ale i też mądrość i współczucie, które mogło wydawać się dziwne u przyszłego generała i zdobywcy wielu światów. Walczył u boku Imperatora na wielu światach jako olbrzymi i nieznany z imienia wojownik w niezwykle pięknej zbroi grawerowanej symbolami starożytnych smoków, takich, jakie były opisywane w podaniach z mitów terrańskich. Gdy nauka pod okiem Imperatora została zakończona, Vulkan spotkał się z Ferrusem Manusem na Marsie. Od tego momentu to właśnie Prymarcha Żelaznych Dłoni zajmował się Vulkanem, starając się uczyć go metod walk oraz pracy w kuźni. O ile dwójka Prymarchów się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniła, o tyle nawet Ferrus musiał przyznać, że nie miał czego uczyć swojego brata - on wiedział już wszystko. Jedność Gdy Imperator był już zadowolony ze swojego nowo-odnalezionego syna, nakazał mu połączyć się ze swoim Legionem. Na to jednak przyszło Vulkanowi jeszcze poczekać... Taras Division thumb|282px|Terminator Salamander Gdy Vulkan przybył, Legion był wielkiej potrzebie. XVIII. dowodzony przez Lorda Dowódcę Cassiana Vaughna był uwikłany w obronę światów koloni w okolicy Taras Division przeciwko maruderom Orków. Wraz z większością Legionistów Astartes zebranych z flotami ekspedycyjnymi docierającymi do Zachodnich Rubieży lub zebranych jako rezerwy przeciwko horrorom Najazdowi Rangda z Gwiazd Halo na Północ Galaktyki, XVIII. był jedynym Legionem Kosmicznych Marines zdolnym do odpowiedzi na kryzys. Walcząc przeciwko nienawistnym i ogarniającym dziwnościom, główna siła Legionu licząca około 9000 Kosmicznych Marines osiągnęłą lokalne punkty obrony i przez lata utrzymała je podczas wielu potyczek przeciwko milionom orkowych najeźdzców, przybywających z wielu Skau - ''okrętach-asteroidach. Dzięki działaniom Legionu można było ewakuować trzy całe populacje planetarne z systemu Taras, lecz koszty były straszne. Wraz z rozwojem konfliktu, utracie dowódcy i uwięzieniu na martwym świecie Antaem stali się wręcz wabikiem na Orków. Taras było daleko od frontu ekspedycji Wielkiej Krucjaty i wsparcia innych Legionów. Mimo to sam XVIII. nie prosił o pomoc, sami chcieli odnieść sukces lub zginąc próbując - zwłaszcz, że wiedzieli, że zbliża się flota Orków. Lecz miliony ludzi z Taras było ocalonych - a o to chodziło. Prymarcha jednak dowiedziawszy się o sytuacji synów postanowił wyruszyć i dołączyć do nich. Wraz z nim wyruszyło 3000 nowicjuszy - pierwszych rekrutów z Nocturna - wraz z grupą nowych okrętów, maszyn bojowych i uzbrojeniem stworzonych z pomysłów i ulepszeń samego Prymarchy. Spadli na Orków niczym błyskawica i podzielili orkową flotę nad orbitą Antaem. Vulkan prowadził uderzenie, oczyszczając system z wrogów. Zaskoczony wsparciem XVIII. szybko wpadł w nową furię i rzucił się na oblegających ich Orków. Xenos złapani pomiędzy młot a kowadło szybko zrozumieli (o ile to możliwe), że byli bez szans, lecz było już dla nich za późno. Uciekinierów pochłonął ogień. Po wszystkim dwie połówki XVIII Legionu spotkały się i złączyły na martwych polach Antaem. Gdy ich wybawcy zdjęli hełmy i Terrańscy Legioniści spojrzali na ich twarze i ich genetycznego ojca wiedzieli, że są jednością, że ich Pryamrcha przybył zjednoczyć się z nimi. Ocalali Terrranie XVIII szybko uklękli, jednak Vulkan powiedział im: ''"Nie. Wstańcie, moi synowie. Jestem waszym ojcem, nie królem. Nie klękajmy na znak lojalności." Marines szybko wstali, jednak Vulkan nie skończył swej przemowy: "Klęczenie to znak szacunku. Trybut na który trzeba zasłużyć. A wy na niego zasłużyliście." I wtedy, ku absolutnemu zdziwieniu Legionu, Vulkan klęknął przed swoimi synami. "Wasze poświęcenie i ocalenie ludzi z Taras Division będzie pamiętane po wieczność. Zrobiliście to, co wydawało się niemożliwe, poświęciliście się bez zawahania, wiedząc że czeka was niewdzięczna zguba. Ale ja kieruję teraz do was swoje podziękowania." Gdy męskie łzy zostały już wylane, wojownicy odszukali razem śmiertelnie rannego Loda Dowódcę Vaughna, przekazał formalnie zwierzchnictwo nad Legionem Prymarsze dając mu energetyczny szpon Herszta, który go nim zranił nawiązując pakt - oni walczą dla Prymarchy, a on walczy dla nich. Vulkan świeżo po zjednoczeniu z Legionem zebrał swoich synów i wyruszył do domu, ku Nocturnowi. Tam budowano potężną twierdzę, oczywiście pod auspicjami Vulkana, której nie doścignie żadna pośród tych należących do Legionów. Miała być położona na księżycu Prometheus i być kwaterą głowną, podczas gdy Nocturn miał być światem rekrutacyjnym. Tam Legion miał poznać to, czego nauczył się od Imperatora Vulkan i obyczaje ludu, z którego wywodzi się Prymarcha. Vulkan w swej mądrości powoli wpajał te rzeczy Terrańskim weteranom, honorując ich doświadczenie. Reforma trwała, zastąpiono starą heraldykę, powstała elita - Gwardia Stosu, pretorianie przywódców Legionu i gwardia honorowa. Dla poległego mistrza XVIII. Legionu Cassiana Vaugha, Vulkan sam zrobił unikatowrgo Drednota, Żelaznego Smoka, by ten mógł służyc jako Kasztelan i Obrońca Prometheusa. Odnowiony Legion miał nazywać się, jak największe gady Nocturna, łowcy i groźne starożytne istoty, których krew była niczym ogień, a skóra niczym stal - Salamandry. Odnalezienie Rogala Dorna thumb|272px|Rogal Dorn w czasie Wielkiej KrucjatyRogal Dorn po katastrofie jaka dotknęła laboratorium Imperatora, wylądował na pokrytej lodem planecie Inwit. Dawno temu, na długo nim ujawnienie się Imperatora na Terrze mogło mieć miejsce, mieszkańcy Inwitu zaczęli tworzyć swoje własne gwiezdne dominium. Po każdym podboju asymilowali się do lokalnych warunków, przegrupowywali a potem walczyli dalej, dostosowując swoje zwyczaje i kulturę do zmieniającej się Galaktyki. Jednak o ile żołnierze i koloniści stale się adaptowali, Inwit pozostawał dokładnie taki sam - światem lodu i krwi, wyrzeczeń i śmierci, który rodził twardych, zdyscyplinowanych wojowników. I to właśnie na takim świecie przyszło wychować się genetycznemu ojcu VII Legionu. Po wylądowaniu na Inwitcie młody Prymarcha został adoptowany przez Patriarchę najpotężniejszego z inwickich rodzin - Domu Dorn. Patriarcha nadał dziecku imię "Rogal" i nauczył go wszystkiego co wiedział na temat strategi, podboju i dyplomacji. Rogal i jego przybrany ojciec mocno zżyli się ze sobą - Prymarcha bardzo przeżywał jego śmierć, uczestnicząc w pogrzebie i biorąc na siebie odpowiedzialność za Imperium Inwitu. Rogal zachował nawet płaszcz swojego przybranego ojca i przez następne stulecia szedł spać obejmując go swoimi masywnymi ramionami. Gdy Imperator odnalazł w końcu swojego kolejnego syna, kosmiczne dominium Inwitu sięgało dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Do spotkania pomiędzy ojcem i synem doszło na pokładzie okrętu z czasów Mrocznej Ery Technologi (znalezionego przez Imperatora w górach Inwitu) zwanego "Phalaxem". Po krótkiej rozmowie Rogal uznał Imperatora za swego prawdziwego ojca i wzbogacił Imperium o potężne, rozwinięte dominium składające się z ludzi zahartowanych wojną. Imperator przekazał natomiast Dornowi nie tylko Phalaxa, ale i cały VII Legion, który nazwany został Imperialnymi Pięściami. Odnalezienie Roboute Guillimana thumb|342px|Roboute Guilliman w czasie walkRoboute Guilliman był Prymarchą o którym mówi się że miał wiele szczęścia - wylądował bowiem na Macragge, jednym z najbardziej cywilizowanych światów w ogarniętej anarchią Galaktyce. Młody nadczłowiek został odnaleziony i zaadoptowany przez jednego z Konsulów planety, Konora Guillimana. Roboute wyrósł pod okiem Konora na jednego z najwspanialszych liderów w historii planety, wykorzystując swoje talenty oraz potencjał Macragge by stowrzyć kosmiczne imperium, rozciągające się na wiele systemów gwiezdnych. Gdy Roboute Guilliman walczył z bandytami z Illyrium, Imperator kierując wojskami Wielkiej Krucjaty, dotarł do planety Espandor w sąsiednim systemie. Tam usłyszał o niezwykłym młodzieńcu kierującymi siłami Macragge. Imperator bez trudu zrozumiał, że jest to jeden z jego utraconych synów. Natychmiast wyruszył w jego kierunku, jednak silne zakłócenia Osnowy spowodowały, że statki Krucjaty zeszły z obranego kursu. Gdy Imperator zjawił się w końcu na planecie, Guilliman rządził już od 5 lat. Bogacący się świat zmienił swój wizerunek: w przebudowanych miastach pyszniły się konstrukcje wzniesione z marmuru, stali i szkła. Ludzie żyli dostatnio strzeżeni przez profesjonalną armię, królewska flota kosmiczna utrzymywała stałe kontakty z pobliskimi światami. Po ujawnieniu swojego celu, Guilliman bez sprzeciwu dołączył do Krucjaty swojego prawdziwego ojca. Objął wówczas dowództwo nad swoim XIII Legionem, obwołanym "Ultramarines". Macragge zostało uczynione ich główną planetą. Prymarcha szybko przyswoił sobie cuda techniki i wiedzy oferowane przez Imperium. Przewodząc Ultramarines wyzwolił setki byłych ludzkich kolonii, oczyszczając je z obcych i heretyków. Geniuszowi militarnemu towarzyszył także zmysł organizacji. Tam, gdzie niektórzy inni Prymarchowie wieńczyli zwycięstwo krwawymi rzeziami, on kładł podwaliny pod dobrobyt społeczny i trwały pokój. Każdy wyzwolony przez Ultramarines system szybko włączał się do struktury całego mocarstwa. Na Macragge ku przestworzom pięła się olbrzymia Forteca Hery, budząca swymi rozmiarami nabożny podziw śmiertelników. Prowadzący prace budowlane Ultramarines rozpoczęli werbunek nowych aspirantów spośród mieszkańców Macragge i okolicznych światów. Duma Fulgrima thumb|312px|Fulgrim w czasie wielkiej KrucjatyNiedługo po odnalezieniu ojca Ultramarines, doszło do wydarzenia wyjątkowego w skali całej Wielkiej Krucjaty - cała ósemka odnalezionych synów Imperatora spotkała się razem, w jednym miejscu. Horus, Leman Russ, USUNIĘTO, Ferrus Manus, Fulgrim, Vulkan, Rogal Dorn i Roboute Guilliman spotkali się ze sobą jako generałowie i bracia. W czasie spotkania wypełnionego zacieśnianiem się rodzinnych więzów Prymarchom dostarczona została wiadomość - Byzas, jeden ze światów który został niedawno włączony w granice Imperium, stał się areną wojny domowej. By przywrócić na nim spokój i potwierdzić słuszność Imperialnej Prawdy, konieczne było wysłanie tam odpowiednich sił. Wtedy przemówił Fulgrim, który stwierdził że on i garstka jego wojowników będą w stanie doprowadzić Byzas do porządku. Nikomu nie spodobał się ten pomysł. Fulgrim opuścił głowę, podczas gdy siedem głosów wypowiedziało się przeciw temu, co widzieli jako przejaw ślepej dumy Prymarchy Dzieci Imperatora. Nawet zwykle małomówny Prymarcha II Legionu przerwał swoją ciszę, by oskarżyć go o arogancję. Fulgrim nic nie odpowiedział, chociaż przypomniał sobie stare terrańskie powiedzenie, o kotłach i garnkach. Lider Dzieci Imperatora doszedł do wniosku że jakiekolwiek dyskusje z II Prymarchą nie mają sensu - wedle wiedzy Fulgrima, jego cichy brat nie posiadał nawet krzty poczucia humoru. Pomimo sprzeciwu ze strony innych braci, Fulgrim nadal stał przy swoim. Chociaż nie chciał tego przyznać, jego duma bardzo odczuła odnalezienie nowych braci. On, wyniesiony lider III Legionu, jedynego noszącego znak Imperatora, spędził całe swoje życie walcząc o wyzwolenie jednego świata. Władał jedną planetą, podczas gdy Rogal Dorn i Roboute Guilliman rozciągali granice swych intergalaktycznych dominiów. Fulgrim próbował ignorować ten ból, podzielić się nim z którymś z braci. Miał nadzieję że Leman Russ go zrozumie, w końcu Fenris i Chemos były jedynie pojedyńczymi światami w nieskończonej Galaktyce. Nadzieja ta została jednak szybko stłumiona. Tylko Horus naprawdę go rozumiał. Tylko Horus wiedział że Wielka Krucjata polega na szerzeniu tego co najlepsze, na precyzji i udowodnieniu ludzkiej doskonałości. I jeśli Fulgrim miał to zrobić, to najpierw musiał udowodnić przed samym sobą że jest godzien. Odwiedzając Byzas Wkrótce oddział pod wodzą Fulgrima wylądował na Byzas. Wraz z Prymarchą na planecie znaleźli się: Lord Abdemon, Narvo Quin, Flavius Alkenex, Kasperos Telmar, Grythan Thorn, Szermierz Cyrius i Fabius Zgorzkniały. Im wszystkim towarzyszyła również ambasadorka Imperium, Galconda Pyke. Lojalna wobec Imperium część Byzasu z radością powitała przybycie jednego z synów Imperatora, szybko przekazując Fulgrimowi informacje na temat sytuacji na planecie. Przeciwko Imperium zbuntowały się oddziały terrorystów i skrytobójców pod wodzą Kanclerza Byzasu, Bellerosa Coryntha. On był mózgiem całej operacji, osobą wokół której zgromadzili się zdrajcy. Jego śmierć byłaby końcem rebelii. Problem był taki, że trudno było go znaleźć. Nie mogąc szybko ukręcić głowy rebelii, Dzieci Imperatora skupiły się na pomocy cywilom dotkniętym działaniami wojennymi oraz naprawom szkód. Nie wszystkim Dzieciom Imperatora podobało się ograniczenie do zadań które były pod ich zrozumieniem doskonałości, jednak pomimo protestów, wszyscy wykonywali swe zadania najlepiej jak tylko umieli. Bal Fulgrim, wraz ze swoimi wojownikami, został zaproszony na bal, zorganizowany w celu ukazania lojalności Byzasu. W czasie bankietu assasyn zatruł napój podany Fulgrimowi, co sam Prymarcha uznał za niezwykle nieuprzejme. Cyrius chciał nakazać natychmiastowe przerwanie ceremoni, jednak jego genetyczny ojciec zapewnił, że sytuacja nie była nawet w połowie tak poważna by na to zasługiwała. W czasie balu assasyn, widząc że próba otrucia się nie powiodła, próbował zatrzelić Fulgrima. Gdy i ta próba okazała się fiaskiem, mężczyzna próbował uciec z pałacu, jednak nim mu się to udało, został przygwożdżony przez Prymarchę. Fulgrim obiecał utrzymać zamachowca przy życiu, chcąc w zamian jedynie informacji na temat położenia głównej bazy buntowników. Assasyn jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć, strzelił sobie w łeb. Fulgrim uznał to za niezwykle niefortunne. Pojedynek Ostatecznie jednak udało się namierzyć główną kryjówkę Bellerosa Coryntha, na którą obecne na planecie Dzieci Imperatora uderzyły z całym swoim majestatem i potęgą. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim na polu bitwy pozostał jedynie sam Kanclerz. Mężczyzna posiadał potężne ostrze energetyczne i wystarczająco rozwinięty trening, że był w stanie zaatakować z zaskoczenia Cyriusa, jednego z najlepszych szermierzy w historii Legionu. Na ratunek swojemu podopiecznemu ruszył jednak sam Fulgrim, który wdał się z liderem zdrajców w pojedynek. Był on niezwykle intensywny, chociaż krótki. Corynth nie miał szans z kimś pokroju Prymarchy. Nim zginął od zadanych mu ran, wykpił wszystko co reprezentował Fulgrim i Imperium. Ich "oświecenie" nazwał zwykłą arogancją, która kiedyś zgubi ich, ludzkość i całą Galaktykę. Póki co jednak, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Porządek został zaprowadzony. Misja na Byzas została zakończona. Odnalezienie Magnusa Czerwonego thumb|318px|Magnus na ProsperoWkrótce poczet dowódców Wielkiej Krucjaty został wzbogacony przez kolejnego Prymarchę - Magnusa Czerwonego. Kapsuła z Magnusem wylądowała na Prospero, planecie wiedzy, gdzie psionicy mogli żyć swobodnie nie obawiając się prześladowań ze strony przerażonego ich umiejętnościami społeczeństwa. Magnus rósł pośród ludu Tizca, wchłaniając wiedzę mistrzów i powiększał swoją potęgę. Amon, mistrz pośród nich widział, że mu nie dorówna, czuł iż jest kimś ponad lud Prospero. Starał się więc wpoić młodemu Prymarsze nie tylko wiedzę, ale też i mądrość. Wraz ze wzrostem jego sił Amon pilnował, by w nim było człowieczeństwo. Wkrótce przerósł wszystkich i objął najważniejsze funkcje w rządzie planety, przebudowywując cywilizacje. Ludność pod jego przewodnictwem szybko osiągała limity swoich możliwości psychicznych. Tizca osiągnęła poziom, jakiego nigdy nie przeskoczyła i to za sprawą Karmazynowego Króla - Magnusa Czerwonego. W końcu, po wielu latach, Imperator przybył, by spotkać się ze swoim synem. Apokryf ze Skaros tak opisuje pierwsze spotkanie Prymarchy z Imperatorem: "Wydawało się, iż są to przyjaciele z dawnych lat, długi czas ze sobą rozłączeni. Zdeformowane oblicze Magnusa nie budziło odrazy Imperatora, który powitał swego utraconego syna obwieszczając ten fakt wszem i wobec." Dziś wydaje się że ich pierwsze spotkanie w rzeczywistości miało miejsce na niematerialnych płaszczyznach Osnowy- ich umysły odnalazły się tam po długich poszukiwaniach. Imperator przybywając na Prospero przywiózł także ze sobą jako swoją straż przyboczną Space Marines należących do XV Legionu Adeptus Astartes - Legionu Tysiąca Synów nad którym Magnus objął dowództwo. Apokryf zawiera również opis spotkania Prymarchy ze swoimi legionistami. Odnaleziony Prymarcha wysłuchał słów Imperatora, po czym odrzekł: Jak ja jestem synem twoim, tak oni są moimi. Podporządkowanie Incaladionu Incaladion był światem, którego wojna dotknęła na długo przed rozpoczęciem Wielkiej Krucjaty. Zamieniony w świat-kuźnię przez odległą ekspedycję Adeptus Mechanicus Incaladion znajdował się w bardzo niebezpiecznym rejonie Galaktyki. Wielu Kapłanów Maszyny wierzyło, że Tytany z Legio Fureans będą w stanie zagwarantować im całkowite bezpieczeństwo. Mylili się. Przez stulecia siły Boga Maszyny musiały walczyć przeciwko hordom Orkowych maruderów, Eldarskich Korsarzy, tarellańskich watah czy przyniesionych za pomocą meteorów Carnoplazmowych Manifestacji. Każdy z tych ataków niósł za sobą niesamowite zniszczenia. Około 50 lat przed tym jak siły Wielkiej Krucjaty dotarły do Incaladionu, po wyjątkowo brutalnej serii ataków, Taghmata Omnissium (feudalny porządek na którym opierała się machina wojenna Adeptus Mechanicus) upadła. Generał-Perceptor planety został zamordowany a cały świat podzielił się na serię izolacjonistycznych mini-państewek, skazanych na walkę zarówno ze sobą nawzajem jak i z niebezpieczeństwami, które nadeszły później. thumb|300px|Marine z IV Legionu przed Herezją HorusaGdy floty Wielkiej Krucjaty dotarły w końcu do Incaladionu, był on podzielony pomiędzy frakcje Mechanicus, Renegatów oraz najróżniejszych Xenosów, wyżynających się nawzajem przy pomocy nuklearnego ognia i wielu innych straszliwych broni. Mars wyraził chęć podbicia tej planety i sprowadzenia ją na drogę Omnizjasza - niestety, największe armie Wielkiej Krucjaty były zaangażowane w inne konflikty. Do wypełnienia misji wysłano więc 8 Flotę, składającą się z oddziałów IV Legionu (przyszli Żelaźni Wojownicy). Do pomocy oddelegowano również siły z Legio Mortis, Skitarii i Secutarii. 8 Flota uderzyła na Incaladion w 842.M30, rozpoczynając kampanię która miała okazać się jedną z najkrwawszych w historii IV Legionu. Już samo lądowanie okazało się niezwykle trudne, a po tym jak Kosmiczni Marines zdołali zabezpieczyć niewielki posterunek na planecie, wróg niespodziewanie wykonał skuteczny kontratak. Dowództwo nakazało natychmiastowy odwrót z planety, jednak IV Legion odmówił ucieczki, walcząc do ostatniej sekundy. Posterunek został utrzymany, chociaż wielu wojowników zapłaciło za to najwyższą cenę. Po ponad roku niewyobrażalnie krwawych walk Incaladion został ponownie podporządkowany Imperium, kosztem żyć około 29 tysięcy Kosmicznych Marines. 8 Flota została niemalże zmasakrowana. IV Legion stracił wielu spośród swoich największych bohaterów. Jednak misja została wykonana. A Ci którzy przeżyli, ruszyli by walczyć w następnych bitwach. Bitwa w Pustce Kosmicznej W 843.M30 flota pod dowództwem Wolnej Handlarki, Casilidy DeAniasie, wpadła na siły Fra'al.thumb|286px|Okręt Fra'al Fra'al byli (są nadal, pomimo wielu późniejszych prób, Imperium nigdy nie udało się ich wybić) niezwykle tajemniczą i niebezpieczną rasą. Uzdolnieni psionicznie, posiadający nadludzko zaawansowane technologicznie okręty obcy byli w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty nadwyraz zażartym przeciwnikiem. Pomimo talentu i wielu prób, DaAniasie nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się siłom Fra'al. Mocno zniszczonemu okrętowi Wolnej Handlarki udało się uciec prosto w galaktyczną pustkę, gdzie zgubiła podążających za nią Xenosów. Jak miało się jednak wydawać, koniec jednego problemu był zaledwie początkiem drugiego. Wkrótce, w przestrzeni daleko poza granicami Imperium, trzy tajemnicze okręty przejęły statek Casilidy... Odkrycie Xany II thumb|276px|Xana IIOd samego początku Wiielkiej Krucjaty powstawały najrózniejsze legendy na temat planety Xana II. Wolni Handlarze widzieli ten zaginiony świat jako źródło najróżniejszych bogactw, na których mogą położyć swoje ręce. Adeptus Mechanicus pragnęli zaginionych technologii, które mogli tam odnaleźć. Wojownicy Imperium chcieli włączyć świat znany z plotek i legend w granice ludzkiego supermocarstwa. Zainteresowanie Xeną II sięgnęło nawet najwyższych szczebli, przyciągając zainteresowanie Fabrykatora-Generała Kelbora-Hala i samego Imperatora Ludzkości. Pomimo wielu poszukiwań, Xana II przez długi czas pozostawała nieodkryta. Odnaleziona została właściwie przez przypadek. Po druzgocącej walce z okrętami Fra'al, Wolna Handlarka Casilida DeAniasa i jej zniszczony okręt zostały zabezpieczone przez trzy statki, pochodzące z Dominium-Kuźni Xany II. Casilida została z honorami przyjęta na planecie, gdzie mieszkańcy otoczyli ją najróżniejszymi przywilejami, wyleczyli wszelkie rany i naprawili okręt. DeAniasa wykorzystała swój czas by przyjrzeć się Xanie II. Ujrzała świat-kuźnię jakiego poza Marsem nie widziała dotąd Galaktyka. Gdy naprawy były już kompletne, Casilidia została poproszona o pomoc w nawiązaniu przyjaznych, dyplomatycznych stosunków pomiędzy Suwerennym Kuźniczym Dominium Xany i "Imperium Ludzkości i jego Imperatorem". Pomimo że stosunki pomiędzy Xaną II i Imperium zaczęły się bardzo pokojowo, pomiędzy dwoma stronami szybko doszło do tarć. Dużą w tym rolę odegrało Adeptus Mechanicus, które uznawało wszystkie światy-kuźnie za swoją osobistą własność i nie chcieli pozwolić, by planeta tak wartościowa jak Xena II pozostawała niezależna. O jakimkolwiek szybkim podboju nie mogło być mowy - szybko okazało się że Xena ma siły zbrojne dalece wyprzedzające to, czego można się było spodziewać po pojedyńczym świecie. Setki tysięcy zaawansowanych technologicznie żołnierzy, własne Legiony Tytanów oraz marynarka wojenna, mogąca poruszać się po Osnowie. Xana była siłą, z jaką należało się liczyć. Mimo to Adeptus Mechanicus nie zamierzało pozwolić by Xana pozostawała niezależna. Imperium również nie widziało tego jako akceptowalną opcję. Niestety, każdą prośbę o poddanie się Lord Xany natychmiast zbywał. Atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Imperium zaczęło robić wyliczenia, wedle których potrzebowaliby co najmniej jednego, pełnego Legionu Kosmicznych Marines (preferowalnie nawet więcej), kilka Legionów Tytanów oraz setki tysięcy zołnierzy Armii Imperialnej. W tej sytuacji Imperium postanowiło postawić wszystko na ostatnie spotkanie pomiędzy swoim ambasadorem a Lordem Xany. Imperium zagwarantowało Xanie pewną niezależność w obrębie galaktycznego supermocarstwa. O ile nakazało ono by planeta poddała się ogólnym wytycznym Adeptus Mechanicus, zagwarantowano jej dużą niezależność, z prawem do utrzymania własnych sekretów oraz prowadzenia własnej polityki regionalnej. W zamian za te przywileje, Xana miała udostępnić swoje fabryki, kuźnie i matryce technologiczne Imperium oraz wziąć udział w Wielkiej Krucjacie. Pomimo niezadowolenia Fabrykanta-Generała, traktat został spisany. Xana stała się częścią Imperium, utrzymując jednak część swojej niezależności. Wyprawa na Monolit Ymga thumbGdy Wielka Krucjata była jeszcze na swym stosunkowo wczesnym etapie a Imperium wciąż miało większą część Galaktyki do podbicia, wzrok Imperatora spoczął na krańcach znanego wszechświata. Na terenach znajdujących się dalece poza ówczesnymi granicami Imperium. II Legion wraz ze swoim Prymarchą wyruszyli na tajną ekspedycję, mającą na celu zabezpieczenie tajemniczego celu. Jakiekolwiek informacje na temat położenia tegoż Legionu udostępnione były jedynie garstce najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Imperatora, między innymi Fulgrimowi. II Prymarcha zdołał w końcu dotrzeć do swojego celu. Okazał się nim być Monolit Ymga - starożytny nekroński artefakt, skryty pod powierzchnią bezimiennej planety. Ten potężny kompleks posiadał niezwykle zaawansowane technologie anty-osnowiańskie, które (jak miało się okazać ponad 10 tysięcy lat później) były w stanie bez większego problemu stanąć naprzeciw nawet najbardziej agresywnym Burzom Osnowy. II Prymarcha i jego Kosmiczni Marines weszli do środka kompleksu. Jeśli kiedyś istniały jakiekolwiek dokumenty dotyczące tego co tam odnaleźli, to zostały one dawno zniszczone. Odnalezienie Sanguiniusa thumb|348px|SanguiniusSanguinius wylądował na księżycu Baala - skażonym, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym pustkowiu, powstałym w wyniku katastrofy mającej miejce w czasie Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Prymarcha IX Legionu został odnaleziony i przygarnięty przez jeden z klanów zamieszkujących księżyc, zwący się Krwią. Był on oczywiście niezwykłym dzieckiem i od młodości wyróżniał się z pośród ludzi, zachodziły w nim mutacje dzięki którym na plecach wyrosły mu białe skrzydła. Jak na każdej imperialnej planecie chciano go za to od razu zabić, aczkolwiek zauważono w nim podobieństwo do anioła z legend. Po bardzo długich naradach plemię doszło do wniosku iż zatrzyma dziecko i pozwolą mu żyć nadając mu imię Sanguinius - Anioł Krwi. Tak jak pozostali Prymarchowie Sanguinius rósł w imponującym tempie. Już po trzech tygodniach zdolny był do pokonania Ognistego Skorpiona tylko przy pomocy swoich rąk, choć kreatura dwukrotnie przewyższała rozmiarami człowieka i posiadała żądło zdolne usmażyć człowieka żywcem. Po roku od wylądowania na planecie Prymarcha był większy niż jakikolwiek człowiek na planecie. Jego ciało było perfekcyjne, pomimo ciągłego wystawiania go na ogromne dawki promieniowania. Skrzydła zaś urosły do takich rozmiarów że zdolne były unieść go w powietrze. Po pewnym czasie Prymarcha został wodzem klanu. Pod jego przewodnictwem i ochroną klan Krwi znakomicie się rozwijał. Chronił plemię przed atakami kanibali i mutantów. Zwabione wieściami o jego sile inne klany zaczęły się do niego przyłączać, stając się w końcu na tyle silne aby oczyścić planetę z zamieszkujących ją degeneratów. Kiedy Imperator odnalazł Baal w swoich poszukiwaniach zaginionych synów, udał się na jego powierzchnię, aby potwierdzić, czy obecność jaką wyczuł rzeczywiście należy do jednego z Prymarchów. Otoczony swą świtą władca wkroczył do naturalnego amfiteatru powstałego wskutek erupcji wulkanicznych u podstaw Góry Serafina i stanął pomiędzy żołnierzami klanu Krwi. Właśnie trwały obrady Konklawe Krwi, na którym przywódca klanu w obecności dziesiątek tysięcy rodowitych Baalijczyków, miał wygłosić uroczystą mowę. Sanguinius wygłosił orędzie, które zapadło głęboko w serce każdego słuchacza, dając członkom zjednoczonych szczepów nadzieję na szczęśliwą przyszłość. Słysząc jego słowa, Imperator zyskał ostatecznie pewność, że przywódca Krwi jest jego utraconym synem. W Imperialnych dokumentach zapisano też, że Prymarcha natychmiast rozpoznał władcę i padł na kolana przysięgając mu posłuszeństwo. Imperator pomógł synowi powstać i razem spojrzeli na morze ludzkich twarzy, zaskoczonych, ale i dumnych - twarzy ludzi silnych i prawych. Władca ludzkości zabrał ze sobą syna i najlepszych jego żołnierzy powierzając mu dowództwo IX legionu Kosmicznych Marines - Krwawych Aniołów. Pacyfikacja Teghar Pentarus Wkrótce po swoim odnalezieniu Sanguinius został wysłany pod opiekę pierwszego z Prymarchów, Horusa. Krwawe Anioły i Wilki Luny wspólnie przeprowadziły dziesiątki kampani, powiększając znacząco tereny Imperium i cementując więzy braterstwa pomiędzy dwoma Legionami. Mimo to, Sanguniusowi daleko było do stania się dla swoich Marines takim autorytetem, jakim Horus był dla Wilków Luny. Ishidur Ossuros, Marine który dowodził IX Legionem przed zjednoczeniem z Prymarchą, wciąż żył i generował wśród swoich wojowników podobną aurę, co sam Anioł. Sangunius oczywiście nie miał zamiaru usuwać Ishhidura. Szanował go i chciał stać się dla Krwawych Aniołów równie ważnym symbolem. Miejscem na którym Anioł miał uzyskać lojalność swoich wojowników, był Teghar Pentarus, wypełniony podludźmi świat znający jedynie wojnę. Sanguinius i jego Kosmiczni Marines walczyli dzielnie, przeciwko nieprzeliczonym hordom podludzi, wściekle broniącego swojego świata.thumb|218px|Carnodon W czasie walk Prymarsze przyszło stoczyć walkę z Lodowym Prześladowcą - niezwykle drapieżną odmianą Carnodona. Carnodony były drapieżnikami przypominającymi szablozębne tygrysy ze starożytnej Terry, były przy tym jednak znacznie większe, cięższe i wytrzymalsze. A Lodowy Prześladowca był odmianą która była nawet groźniejsza niż "zwykły" przedstawiciel tego gatunku. Sanguinius oczywiście zdołał upolować Lodowego Prześladowce. Zrobił z niego nawet płaszcz, który okazjonalnie nosił w czasie ważnych spotkań. Pacyfikacja planety miała okazać się jednak znacznie trudniejsza niż walka z dzikim zwierzęciem. Mieszkańcy Teghar Pentarus walczyli wszystkim co mieli. W czasie walk Sanguinius ujrzał pragnienie krwii i głód rzezi jaki wypełniał umysły Krwawych Aniołów i zaakceptował je jako mroczną część własnej duszy. Podczas jednej z bitew podludzie zdołali przeprowadzić niezwykle skuteczną ofensywę przeciwko siłom IX Legionu, przebijając się nawet przez Gwardię Honorową i okrążając samego Prymarchę. To właśnie wtedy Ishidur Ossuros, człowiek który prowadził Krwawe Anioły od czasów Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, spisał ostatnią stronę w księdze swojego życia. Ishidur i jego oddział rzucili się prosto w zębate objęcia podludzi z Teghar Pentarus, kupując Prymarsze dość czasu, by posiłki zdołały się do niego przebić. Sam Ossuros wytrwał godzinę, nim mieszkańcy planety pozbawili go życia. Tak umarł człowiek, który przez ponad 80 standardowych lat był ojcem dla IX Legionu - walcząc w imię syna Imperatora i ideałów które on reprezentował. Po uratowaniu Prymarchy i oddaniu ostatnich hołdów Ossurosowi, Sanguinius poprowadził swoje Krwawe Anioły ku dalszemu konfliktowi. Anioł walczył zaciekle, pilnując jednak by jego Kosmiczni Marines nie pogrążyli się w zemście i żałobie, by walczyli jak wojownicy, nie pospolici mordercy. Pod koniec konfliktu Sanguinius doznał wizji przyszłości. Przyszłości w której jego synowie naprawdę stali się uzależnionymi od rzezi mordercami, zabawkami w rękach mrocznych i straszliwych mocy. Prymarcha nie zaakceptował tej wizji, przekonany że przyszłość nie jest absolutna. Że można ją zmienić. Gdy ostatni podczłowiek padł i planeta została przyłączona do Imperium, Sanguinius miał rzecz: "I chociaż mrok wisi nad ich głowami a przyszłość wypełniona jest posoką i horrorem, to oni są aniołami. Aniołami Krwii." Odnalezienie Liona El'Jonsona thumb|284px|Lion El'Jonson jako Mistrz ZakonuWiększość Prymarchów trafiło na planety, gdzie zostali odnalezieni i wychowani przez zamieszkujących te światy ludzi. Dzięki swojej inteligencji szybko awansowali, zdobywając znaczącą władzę i odpowiedzialne stanowiska w swoich społecznościach. Jednak Liona El'Jonsona czekał zupełnie inny los. Kiedy jego kapsuła wylądowała na świecie leżącym blisko Oka Grozy, Jonson wydostał się z jej resztek w odległym i odizolowanym regionie planety zwanej Calibanem, wiele mil od najbliższej siedziby ludzi. Genetyczny ojciec I Legionu spędził całe 10 lat w mroku calibańskich lasów. Wielu do dzisiaj zastanawia się, jakim cudem udało mu się przetrwać samemu w najniebezpieczniejszej części tego Świata Śmierci, wypełnionej przeklętymi Bestiami. Prawda jest taka że młody Prymarcha nie spędził tych lat sam. Chociaż z pewnością wolałby. Od najmłodszych lat najróżniejsze predatory Osnowy żerowały na Prymarsze, szepcząc mu do uszu słodkie obietnice oraz nieludzkie groźby. Ilekroć czuł się samotny, oferowały mu wieczne towarzystwo. Ilekroć znajdował się na skraju wyczerpania po walce z Bestiami, oferowały mu siłę. Bogowie Chaosu chcieli Prymarchę I Legionu po swojej stronie, pragnęli od samego początku uczynić z niego swojego czempiona. Ten jednak odmawiał. Pomimo 10 lat bycia skazanym na samego siebie, pomimo strachu i niebezpieczeństwa, Prymarcha nie poddał się głosom które przemawiały do niego w ciemności. W końcu młody syn Imperatora został odnaleziony przez Luthera, członka Bractwa, organizacji ludzi których celem była obrona planety przed Bestiami. Luther zabrał go do siedziby swojego Zakonu i nadał mu imię Lion El'Jonson - "Lew, Syn Lasu". Jonson łatwo zaadaptował się do życia w społeczności i błyskawicznie powrócił na łono cywilizacji. Rozwijał się bardzo szybko, w niedługim czasie przewyższał wiedzą i zręcznością pozostałych członków Zakonu. Wkrótce ze względu na swoje umiejętności został też pasowany na rycerza Bractwa. Mimo odmiennych charakterów, Jonson i Luther stali się przyjaciółmi. Pierwszy był małomówny i wręcz zamknięty w sobie, drugi czarujący i charyzmatyczny. W działaniu, Luther był wojownikiem pochopnym i łatwo ulegającym emocjom, Jonson zaś chłodnym i konsekwentnym w dążeniu do celu, błyskotliwym strategiem. Uzupełniając się wzajemnie, pomimo różnicy wieku i doświadczenia, stworzyli niezrównany zespół. Wspólnie przeprowadzili na planecie krucjatę, która miała na celu wyrżnięcie w pień wszystkich Bestii. Krucjatę, która zakończyła się niewyobrażalnym sukcesem i wyniosła Liona na pozycję władcy Calibanu. Wkrótce, celem zacieśnienia więzi z nowo przyjętymi do Bractwa rycerzami, Lion wybrał się z całą grupą na polowanie na ostatnie potwory Calibanu. Podczas płomiennej przemowy Lion zamilkł, dostrzegając pośród drzew złotego orła. Jego niepewność była związana z wizją jakiej doznał przed wielu laty, a symbolizowała ona przybycie Imperatora. Wtedy to nad głowami polujących pojawił się lśniący statek powietrzny, z którego po wylądowaniu wysiedli zwiadowcy Pierwszego Legionu- Kosmiczni Marines, zapowiadając spotkanie z Imperatorem. Wraz z pojawieniem się wojowników Pierwszego Legionu na Calibanie nastały nowe czasy. Terra, dotychczas istniejąca w opowieściach jako symbol pochodzenia mieszkańców planety, a przez wielu uważana jedynie za mit, stała się synonimem postępu i zmian. Siły członków ekspedycji Imperatora w szybkim tempie przeobrażały zarówno fizyczny wygląd planety, jak i samych mieszkańców oraz ich zwyczaje, przygotowując wszystkich na przybycie Imperatora. W tym czasie Kosmiczni Marines Pierwszego Legionu sprawdzali umiejętności młodych suplikantów i rycerzy Zakonu, a także pozostałych mieszkańców chętnych do wstąpienia w elitarne szeregi wojowników. Tak szybkie zmiany miały jednak swoich przeciwników przede wszystkim w członkach Zakonów Rycerskich, którzy obawiali się utraty wpływów oraz upadku obyczajów. Zaczęli więc organizować tajne spotkania, na których snuli plany powstrzymania Imperium. Na jednym z takich spotkań pojawił się młody członek Bractwa Zahariel, który wsławił się jako jedyny obok Liona El'Jonsona zabiciem Calibańskiego Lwa, a także jego kuzyn Nemiel. Gdy Zahariel usłyszał, że planem spiskowców jest zabicie samego Imperatora oświadczył, że jeżeli konspiratorzy nie zaniechają swych planów, wyda ich wszystkich w ręce władz Imperium. Sądząc, że to ostrzeżenie było wystarczające, zaczął się przygotowywać do parady organizowanej na cześć Imperatora. W dniu przybycia Imperatora Zahariel jako członek komitetu powitalnego skompletowanego przez samego Lion El'Jonsona szedł wraz z nimi na miejsce spotkania. W pewnym momencie zauważył w tłumie postać, która nie przyłączyła się do ogólnej radości. Rozpoznając jednego ze spiskowców zrozumiał, że jego ostrzeżenie było niewystarczające, dlatego ruszył za nim w pościg. Doganiając konspiratora udało mu się udaremnić jego plan, jednakże jeden z członków Pierwszego Legionu dopadł go zanim zdołał wytłumaczyć co się stało. Przebudziwszy się na statku kosmicznym Zahariel został poddany intensywnemu przesłuchaniu. Jeden ze śledczych, brat Israfael dysponując mocami psionicznymi usiłował wedrzeć się do umysłu młodego rycerza, ten jednak sam posiadając taką mocą powstrzymał jego zapędy. Wówczas Zahariel usłyszał kojący głos, który wytłumaczył mu, że powinien uważać z mocą, nad którą nawet najpotężniejsi z rodzaju ludzkiego nie są w stanie w pełni panować. Głos ów, należący do samego Imperatora, pozwolił Zaharielowi pogodzić się z koniecznością opowiedzenia całej historii, co jednocześnie spowodowało oczyszczenie go z zarzutów. Imperator podziękował mu za uratowanie życia, zobowiązując jednocześnie braci przesłuchujących do usunięcia młodemu rycerzowi wspomnień o odbytej z nim rozmowie. Następnie Zahariel wraz z kuzynem oraz wieloma innymi suplikantami z Calibanu dostąpili zaszczytu przemiany w Kosmicznych Marines, dla odróżnienia od członków Pierwszego Legionu pochodzących z Terry przybierając miano Mrocznych Aniołów. Od tej pory dowodzenie nad Legionem przejął Lion El'Jonson, a jego wojownicy wyruszyli na podbój galaktyki w imię Imperatora, dokonując wielu chwalebnych czynów. Odnalezienie Perturabo thumb|286px|Perturabo w ogniu walkiPierwszym wspomnieniem Perturabo było...zdezorientowanie. Nie wiedział gdzie jest ani jak się tam znalazł. Wiedział tylko, że musi ruszyć przed siebie. Drugim wspomnieniem, które na zawsze miało towarzyszyć Prymarsze, było ujrzenie Oka Grozy - chociaż mówiąc dokładniej, to Oko Grozy ujrzało jego. Genetyczny ojciec IV Legionu od samego początku czuł na sobie drapieżne spojrzenie galaktycznego fenomenu, niedostrzegalnego gołym okiem przez zwykłych mieszkańców Olimpii. Prymarcha został po jakimś czasie odnaleziony i przyprowadzony przed obliczę Tyrana Olimpii, Dammekosa. Tam chłopiec pokazał swoją wartość - w przeciwieństwie do swoich braci, którzy wielu rzeczy musieli uczyć się od swoich przybranych rodziców, ten syn Imperatora od momentu opuszczenia kapsuły emanował wiedzą. Znał język mieszkańców Olimpii, posiadał zaawansowane zrozumienie sztuk walki i bitwy a samo spojrzenie na dowolny przedmiot dawało mu dokładną wiedzę na temat jego budowy i właściwości. Widząc takie talenty, Dammekos szybko postanowił zaadoptować chłopca. Perturabo od samego początku stawiał sobie wysokie standardy. Gdy jego ojciec rozpoczął podbój Olimpii to właśnie Perturabo brał na siebie najcięższe kampanie, doprowadzając swoje siły i siebie samego na skraj wytrzymałości. W swojej własnej ocenie Olimpia nigdy nie ukazała mu wdzięczności za jego poświęcenie. Podbijał planetę dalej, jednak pozbawiony złudzeń co do natury świata jaki w wyniku tego powstanie. Wiedział że reżim jego przybranego ojca będzie pusty i niewdzięczny. Imperator pojawił się na Olimpii niedługo po tym jak Perturabo udało się ją podbić. Zaglądając w umysł swojego syna obwołał go Lordem Żelaza i obiecał udział w tworzeniu wspaniałej utopii, gdzie oświecenie i wiedza będzie definiowało przyszłość gatunku ludzkiego. Gdy Prymarcha zaakceptował jego propozycję, Dammekos natychmiast przyłączył planetę do Imperium a IV Legion został przekazany pod opiekę swojego ojca. Od tego dnia zwać się mieli Żelaznymi Wojownikami. Upadek Czarnych Sędziów thumb|231px|Marines z Żelaznych Wojowników strzelaPo krótkim czasie walk u boku ojca i poznawaniu Historii i ogólnych informacji o Wielkiej Krucjacie, Perturabo przejął dowodzenie nad IV. Legionem, który składał się z wojowników z jego genoziarna. W momencie zjednoczenia z Legionem, ten liczył około 70.000 Astartes, z czego połowa była rozproszona po całej galaktyce. Po przestudiowaniu zapisów działań i doktryn Legionu oraz porównaniu go do pozostałych, Perturabo ocenił, że ci mają braki i szybko rozpoczął działania, by to naprawić. Karą miało być zdziesiątkowanie jego synów. Jako że zawiedli go jako całość, wszyscy byli winni, bez wyjątków. Jego edykt głosił: "Wojna jest jednoznaczna, obojętna, niewybaczalna i ślepa. Ślepa również będzie selekcja pośród tych, którzy zapłacą krwią za wielką porażkę w waszych kronikach." I tak jedna dziesiąta Legionu została zredukowana - co dziesiąty miał zostać zabity gołymi rękoma przez swoich braci. Losowo i bez honoru. W Imperium część się oburzyła na wieść o rozkazie Prymarchy, twierdząc, że oddano Legion w ręce szaleńca, podczas gdy inni wstrzymywali się w głośnej krytyce i byli mimo to zgodni, że za wcześnie oddano kontrolę nad Legionem Perturabo. Największym krytykiem działania brata, był Roboute Guilliman, Prymarcha Ultramarines, który nie mógł poprzeć takich działań, wiedząc, że Legioniści z IV. byli dobrymi wojownikami, gdyż walczył u ich boku nie raz. Był to spór, który poróżnił braci, przy ciszy samego Imperatora. Ci, którzy przeżyli czystkę nauczyli się prostej zasady: Perturabo nie miał litości dla braku perfekcji i nie wahał się wyciągać konsekwencje. Była to kara nie za to że zawiedli podczas walk, tylko dlatego, że nie osiągnęli pełni swojego potencjału. I tak postanowił to naprawić i zebrał swoje siły, które miały być bezlitosną bronią, w Gromadzie Meratara, przy samym krańcu Olympii Majoris. Tam obalił tak zwanych C'zarnych Sędziów' i ogłosił przyłączenie ich dawnej domeny do Imperium, nim rozpoczęto czystkę rasy xenos Ecto-Saurids z Verkhonii i podporządkowaniem renegackiego domu Rycerskiego z Lyxos, co zakończyło podbój gromady. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu zakończył się konflikt pomiędzy częściami imperiów i ich dawnych panów w Mechanicum, dzięki czemu Legion zyskał wdzięczność Marsa. Perturabo podczas podboju domeny Czarnych Sędziów testował swoich synów i odmienił ich - byli w pełni ukrztałtowani tak, jak chciał ich Prymarcha i pod koniec kampani w Gromadzie Meratara IV. Legion został wykuty na nowo we krwii i ogniu. Stali się Żelaznymi Wojownikami. Pakt Magnusa thumb|322px|Magnus CzerwonyOd czasu swojego odnalezienia, Magnus Czerwony i jego Tysiąc Synów lojalnie i skutecznie podbijało świat za światem w imię Imperium. Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć ich determinacji i poświęcenia. Niestety, największa słabość Legionu wciąż pozostawała nieuleczalna. Przekleństwo Zmiany Ciał pochłaniało nieprzeliczone ilości lojalnych wojowników Adeptus Astartes, zmieniając ich w pozbawione świadomości pomioty sił Osnowy. Sytuacja od samego początku była desperacka, jednak wraz z upływem czasu Przekleństwo stawało się coraz gorsze. W wyniku tego fenomenu zaczęło ginąć znacznie więcej wojowników Tysiąca Synów, niż w wyniku bohaterskich kampanii prowadzonych pod wodzą Karmazynowego Księcia. Magnus Czerwony próbował ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać Przekleństwo, jednak nawet drugi najpotężniejszy psionik w Imperium pozostawał bezradny w obliczu takiego wyzwania. Sięgając jednak do historii swojego Legionu zauważył, że Zmiany Ciał ustępowały ilekroć w poblizu Marines przebywał Imperator. Być może to właśnie ta informacja skłoniła Karmazynowego Księcia do skierowania swojej uwagi w głąb Osnowy. W akcie absolutnej desperacji Magnus Czerwony przeprowadził rytuał dzięki któremu mógł nawiązać kontakt z bytem, którego imię miał poznać dopiero w odległej przyszłości. Z Bogiem Magii, Przeznaczenia i Spisków, Tzeentchem. Pomiędzy Magnusem i Tzeentchem nawiązany został pakt. Karmazynowy Książe poświęcił swoje prawe oko a w zamian Tzeentch powstrzymał rozprzestrzenianie się Przekleństwa Zmiany Ciał (tymczasowo). Do tego czasu jednak, nazwa Legionu zaczęła oddawać jego stan faktyczny. Pakt z Tzeentchem zdołał ocalić tylko tysiąc Marines. Było to jednak lepsze niż nic. Wraz z wyeliminowaniem Przekleństwa Zmiany Ciał, Magnus mógł odbudować swój Legion. Musiał jednak natychmiast wziąć się do pracy. I ignorować śmiech satysfakcji dochodzący z głębi Osnowy. Pacyfikacja Shravaanu thumb|270px|Rysopis PerturaboPacyfikacja Shravaanu była niezwykle agresywnym konfliktem z rasą Xenosów znaną jako Badoon. By wybić tą niebezpieczną rasę, do walk wysłano aż czterech Prymarchów wraz z ich Legionami - Wilkami Luny, Imperialnymi Pięściami, Dziećmi Imperatora i Żelaznymi Wojownikami. Wojna na Shravaanie zakończyła się gdy siły tych ostatnich pod wodzą Perturabo zdołały przebić się i zniszczyć ostatni punkt oporu Badoonów. Po zakończeniu konfliktu wszyscy czterej Prymarchowie udali się by świętować swoje zwycięstwo. Podczas uczty Horus proklamował Perturabo największym mistrzem oblężeń jakiego posiadała Wielka Krucjata. Fulgrim podchwycił temat, zapytując Rogala Dorna czy mury Imperialnego Pałacu byłyby w stanie wytrzymać natarcie Żelaznych Wojowników. Dorn stwierdził że przy odpowiednim planowaniu Imperialny Pałac jest w stanie odeprzeć każdy atak. Po usłyszeniu tego komentarza Perturabo dostał napadu szału, rzucając falę oskarżeń w stronę swojego brata i opuszczając ucztę. Dorn podobno niespecjalnie się przejął. Tak zaczęła się nienawiść Żelaznych Wojowników do Imperialnych Pięści. Kampania na Morningstar Planeta Psionicznego Mordu thumb|272px|Magnus Czerwony prowadzący swoich Synów''Morningstar była jedną z planet skolonizowanych przez ludzkość w czasach Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Gdy nastała Długa Noc, dziesiątki światów padały ofiarami ataków demonów z Osnowy, które całymi hordami pogrążały cywilizacje w absolutnym zniszczeniu. Morningstar jednak przetrwało ten okres dosyć dobrze. Nie było w tym jednak nic z przypadku. Gdy skala niebezpieczeństwa jakie niosą ze sobą psionicy stała się jasna, mieszkańcy Morningstaru zaczęli zaciągać ich do podziemi swej planety, gdzie nadal przebywał jeden z ich pierwszych statków kolonizacyjnych. Tam zaczęli przeprowadzać rytuały które koniec końców ocaliły planetę - chociaż niemałym kosztem. Wszyscy psionicy byli torturowani w sposób tak bestialski, że wielu osobom nie mieścił się w głowie. Ich ciała były przybijane i związywane na terenie okrętu, a oni sami byli sztucznie przytyrzymywani przy życiu gdy jedyne czego chcieli, to umrzeć. Echo ich cierpienia odbiło się falą w całej Osnowie. Rytuał zakończył się sukcesem i demony nie zaatakowały Mornigstaru. Oszalali z bólu psionicy zostali wymordowani, a przejście do podziemnego okrętu zapieczętowane. Tysiąclecia później, w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty, wojska Imperium wcieliły bezproblemowo Mornigstar w swe granice. Przybycie Karmazynowego Księcia W 853.M30 na Mornigstarze doszło do tragedii - seria burzy magnetycznych zaczęła przewijać się przez planetę, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodzę. To co początkowo uznano za anomalię szybko okazało się być znakiem zwiastującym apokalipsę. Coś wywołało w jądrze planety geomagnetyczne odwrócenie, które groziło zagładą świata. Obecne na planecie siły próbowały poradzić sobie samodzielnie z kryzysem, jednak po utracie 75% populacji, Gubernator Konrad Vargha zdecydował się poprosić o pomoc. thumb|246px|Ahzek Ahriman, prawa ręka Magnusa CzerwonegoPierwsi na wezwanie odpowiedzieli Marines z Legionu Tysiąca Synów, którzy byli najbliżej Mornigstara. Na targanej armaggedonem planecie pojawiła się psioniczna elita Imperium - Prymarcha Magnus Czerwony oraz Czarnoksiężnicy Ahzek Ahriman, Phosis T'Kar i Atharva. Tysiąc Synów po przybyciu natychmiast rozpoczęli ewakuację mieszkańców planety, podczas gdy ich Ojciec zajmował się sprawą ustalenia przyczyn tej katastrofy. Dzięki swojej wiedzy i umiejętnościom Magnus wiedział, że przyczyna tej katastrofy daleka jest od naturalnej. Podejrzewał, że może być ona z tajemniczym sposobem w jaki Mornigstar przetrwało Długą Noc. Żelazny Lord dołącza do gry Tysiąc Synów miało się wkrótce mile zaskoczyć - po półtora miesiąca prób ustanowienia porządku i ewakuacji ludności, nad orbitą Mornigstaru pojawiły się okręty Żelaznych Wojowników. Ze swoim Prymarchą, Perturabo, na czele. Perturabo i jego Pierwszy Kapitan, Kydomor Forrix szybko przejęli kontrolę nad logistyczną częścią ewakuacji. Zharrukin Pół roku po wylądowaniu Tysiąca Synów, magnetyczne burze i wstrząsy sejsmiczne doprowadziły jedno z ważniejszych miast planety, Zharrukin, do ruiny. Siły Legionu, pod dowództwem samego Prymarchy udały się na miejsce by ratować cywili, którzy wciąż okazywali znaki życia pośród nieskończonych ruin. Magnus postanowił też wykorzystać okazję, by wyeksplorować tajemnice miasta, którego historia sięgała czasów sprzed Długiej Nocy. W czasie ewakuowania Zharrukin Magnus oddalił się od swoich synów. Tysiąc Synów ledwie zdążyło ewakuować cywili, gdy na horyzoncie objawiła się magnetyczna burza. Prymarcha, wciąż będący z dala od swoich Marines, telepatycznie nakazał im ucieczkę, jednak prowadzący misję T'kar nie miał zamiaru opuszczać tego miejsca bez swojego Ojca. Czekanie na niego kosztowało ich cenny czas. Jeden ze Stormbirdów Tysiąca Synów odleciał dopiero w ostatnim momencie, gdy burza magnetyczna dosięgła Zharrukin. Była ona tak silna, że T'Kar i Atharva musieli połączyć swoje psioniczne moce, by wyrwać się z jej objęć. Samolot Atharvy jednak pozostał na ruinach miasta. Ten Marine i jego podwładni nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru opuszczać Zharrukin bez swojego Prymarchy. Atharva czym prędzej wyruszył w głąb ruin, poszukując swojego Ojca. Znalazł go dosyć szybko - Magnus Czerwony kroczył pewnie w samym epicentrum magnetycznej burzy, utrzymując ją poza zasięgiem swojego ciała dzięki swoim psionicznym mocom. Atharva, szczęśliwy że ujrzał swego ojca, natychmiast przyprowadził go do Stormbirda. Pilot miał problem z wystartowaniem z powodu warunków dookoła, więc Magnus ruchem ręki oczyścił okolicę z magnetycznych anomalii. Resztę drogi załoganci Stormbirda spędzili na błaganiu Prymarchy, by nauczył ich posługiwać się tak wielką potęgą. Stolica Stormbirdy uciekające ze zrujnowanego miasta udały się tam, gdzie skupiały się wszystkie wysiłki Imperium - ku wciąż nienaruszonej stolicy Calaenie. Gdy cywile zostali odstawieni do odpowiedniej części miasta, Prymarcha i jego Tysiąc Synów udało się do twierdzy stworzonej przez Żelaznych Wojowników - Sharei Maveth. Na lądowisku twierdzy natychmiast doszło do spotkania między dwoma Prymarchami. Perturabo, zupełnie niespodziewanie, objął Magnusa, ciesząc się że ten wrócił żywy ze swej wyprawy. Głośno zdradził, że Karmazynowy Książe był jedynym z jego braci, po śmierci którego nie byłby w stanie się pozbierać. Magnus również wyraził swoją sympatię względem Żelaznego Lorda po czym zdradził mu, że natrafił na poszlakę dotyczącą sposobu w jaki Mornigstar przetrwało Długą Noc. Dwójka Prymarchów udała się następnie wgłąb twierdzy, pozostawiając Atharva samego na lądowisku, by zastanawiał się jakim cudem dwójka tak różnych od siebie istot może być ze sobą spokrewniona. thumb|276px|Kydomor ForrixTymczasem Ahzek Ahriman i Kydomor Forrix patrolowali ulice Calaeni, wciąż wypełnione uchodźcami z najróżniejszych części świata. Do stacjonujących Legionów zaczęły dochodzić pogłoski o Synach Shaitana, organizacji oszalałych rebeliantów sabotujących dzieło ewakuacji planetarnej. Po dyskusji dotyczącej Olimpii i Prospero, miało się okazać że dwójka Marines natrafiła na przedstawiciela tej organizacji. Nieznany mężczyzna w pewnym momencie wdrapał się na pomnik pierwszego władcy Mornigstaru, a następnie wyciągnął blaster i zaczął celować w tłum. Nim dane mu było wystrzelić, Ahriman zaczął dusić go na odległość. W tej sytuacji rebeliant zrobił jedyną logiczną rzecz na jaką mógł wpaść - strzelił sobie w głowę. Samobójstwo bojownika było sygnałem dla pozostałych Synów. Dziesiątki rebeliantów zaczęło ślepo strzelać do ludzi i Astartes, z fanatyzmem w głosie ogłaszając że wszyscy mieszkańcy planety należą do Shaitana. Ahriman i Kydomor wspólnie zdołali poradzić sobie z kultystami. Ahzek zaimponował Żelaznemu Wojownikowi swoim talentem psionicznym a Forrix wzbudził szacunek Czarnoksiężnika swoją bojowością. Porzucenie W tym samym czasie połączona ekspedycja Tysiąca Synów i Żelaznych Wojowników udała się na Górę Kailash, gdzie próbowali ewakuować mieszkających na niej cywili. Czasu nie mieli wiele - Kailash było wulkanem, a niedawne zaburzenia magnetyczne doprowadziły do jego przebudzenia. Prowadzący ekspedycję Hathor Maat wpadł jednak na niespodziewaną przezkodę - mieszkańcy miasta nie chcieli zostać ocaleni. Ucieczka wiązała się ze zdradzeniem Shaitana, a tego nikt z nich nie chciał. Wszelkie negocjacje okazały się być na nic. Pomimo protestów Żelaznego Wojownika, Obaxa Zakayo, Hathor nakazał porzucić mieszkańców Kailasha. Wszyscy porzuceni zginęli, gdy wulkan w końcu wybuchł. Magnus i Perturabo Po rozmowie w cztery oczy Magnus i Perturabo zwołali naradę, na której pojawili się najważniejsi przedstawiciele obydwu Legionów. Karmazynowy Książe wykorzystał okazję by przedstawić swojemu bratu Atharvę, jednego ze swoich najbardziej utalentowanych Kronikarzy. Perturabo nie był zadowolony i zapytał Magnusa, czy ten zapomniał o ostrzeżeniach, jakie Imperator przekazał im na temat zagłębiania się w tajniki psioniki. Magnus stwierdził że jeden oddział Kronikarzy z pewnością nie przyniesie zguby całemu Imperium. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, obydwie grupy skupiły się na zadaniu. Wedle wszelkich obliczeń przeprowadzonych przez Żelaznych Wojowników, pozostało im mniej niż 2 miesiące na ewakuację mieszkańców planety. Perturabo lamentował, że nie jeśli sytuacje takie jak ta na ulicach stolicy i na Kailash będą się powtarzać, to nie uda się ocalić wszystkich. Karmazynowy Książe to zaakceptował. Żelazny Lord już nie. On chciał ocalić wszystkich, nawet tych zbyt zaślepionych by chcieć opuścić planetę. Gdy narada wojskowa była skończona, Perturabo zebrał Magnusa na jeszcze jedną rozmowę. Kilka lat przed lądowaniem na Mornigstarze, Prymarcha Tysiąca Synów poprosił swego brata, by ten zbudował mu Antikytherę - artefakt mający być czymś na kształt osnowiańskiego sekstantu, który pozwoli zwykłym ludziom poruszać się bezpiecznie po Osnowie. Taki wynalazek mógłby zrewolucjonizować podróże po Galaktyce i przynieść ludzkości wiedzę, do której teraz nie mieli dostępu. I tak się składa że Perturabo pokazał swój talent. Udało mu się stworzyć to urządzenie. thumb|Magnus zastanawiający się czy tuba z której wyszedł Perturabo miała autyzmŻelazny Lord położył Antykytherę na stole przed uradowanym Magnusem. Prymarcha Tysiąca Synów dziękował swojemu bratu i zaczął snuć ambitne plany co do użycia tego urządzenia. I wtedy Perturabo zaczął bezceremonialnie niszczyć artefakt gołymi rękami, niemal doprowadzając Magnusa do załamania nerwowego. Po tej prezentacji Żelazny Lord opuścił pomieszczenie, ostrzegając Magnusa żeby pamiętał o słowach Ojca i nie posuwał się za daleko. Ocalenie Gubernatora Tymczasem sytuacja na planecie stawała się jeszcze bardziej desperacka. Gubernator Vergha wyruszył do miasta Attar, by osobiście nadzorować ewakuację tamtejszych mieszkańców. Niestety, w samym środku ewakuacji doszło do aktywności sejsmicznej i pojawienia się kolejnej burzy magnetycznej. Budynki zaczęły walać się niczym domino, a pomiędzy nimi lawirował pojazd Gubernatora. Na miejsce szybko przybyły oddziały Tysiąca Synów i Żelaznych Wojowników, prowadzone osobiście przez Magnusa. Karmazynowy Książe użył swoich talentów by zlokalizować gubernatora, uwięzionego w swoim transportowcu pod zawalonym wieżowcem. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie na miejsce dotarły siły PDF'u. Magnus oczywiście szybko pozbył się samego wieżowca, wyciągnął Gubernatora z transportowca i zaczął leczyć mu rany. Komendant PDF'u wysłał przez vox zapytanie, czy Prymarsze udało się odnaleźć lidera planety. Gdy Magnus potwierdził, czołgi Planetarnych Sił Obronnych wystrzeliły w stronę Karmazynowego Księcia. Magnus był w stanie uchronić siebie i Gubernatora przed pociskami, a Kosmiczni Marines szybko wyrżnęli w pień żołnierzy Armii Imperialnej. Niemniej cały incydent dał siłom Imperium wiele do zrozumienia. Tu nie było mowy o odosobnionych przypadkach szaleńczego oporu - Synowie Shaitana działali jako dobrze zorganizowana siła, która najwidoczniej zinfiltrowała również jednostki Imperium. Ekspedycja Atharvy Tymczasem siły Tysiąca Synów pod dowództwem Atharvy natrafiły na podobny problem - w ruinach Zharrukin doszło do starcia pomiędzy nimi a siłami zbuntowanego PDF'u. W tym wypadku jednak to nie oni byli celem. Właściwie to przybycie Tysiąca Synów było Synom Shaitana wybitnie nie na rękę, gdyż chcieli oni w spokoju odblokować tajne przejście, które znajdowało się pod powierzchnią miasta. Po wybiciu swoich przeciwników, Atharva nadał komunikat dotyczący odnalezionego przejścia. Po przekazaniu swoich współrzędnych, on i jego ludzie weszli wgłąb tunelu. Po długiej podróży Atharva i jego towarzysze dotarli do skrytego pod ziemią okrętu kolonizacyjnego, w którym mieszkańcy przed tysiącleciami torturowali psioników. Nagle vox całej grupy przestał działać. Później z ciemności coś zaatakowało jednego z Marines. Atharva i jego towarzysze gotowali się do bitwy. Legion thumb|246px|Przedherezyjny symbol Tysiąca SynówPo otrzymaniu sygnału Magnus natychmiast przeteleportował się do ruin Zharrukin. Jego synowie, którzy nie emanowali aż taką potęgą, musieli zorganizować sobie transport powietrzny. Magnus udał się tym samym tunelem co wcześniej ekspedycja Atharvy, a na końcu drogi dotarł dokładnie do tego samego okrętu. Teraz jednak, wszędzie walały się ciała Marines Tysiąca Synów. Brakowało jedynie ich lidera. Właśnie wtedy z cienia wyszedł Atharva, który cisnął ciałem Magnusa niczym szmacianą lalką. Karmaznowy Książe, zdziwiony takim zachowaniem swojego podwładnego, ledwie zdołał obronić się przed następnym psionicznym ciosem. Gdy jednak Atharva użył niespotykanej dotąd potęgi by bez większych przeszkód przygwoździć drugiego najpotężniejszego psionika w Galaktyce do ściany, Magnus zrozumiał że z czymkolwiek ma teraz do czynienia, z pewnością nie jest jego Kronikarzem. ''"Na imię mi Legion, bo jest nas wielu! Ale ty będziesz mnie zwać...Shaitan!" - ''objawił potępiony głos, dochodzący z gardła opętanego Atharvy. Magnus próbował zaatakować ponownie, jednak Shaitan raz jeszcze przygwoździł go swą psioniczną potęgą. Następnie istota osnowy zaczęła wypełniać umysł Prymarchy niezwykle realistycznymi wizjami. Wizjami bólu i cierpienia, tortur które rozciągały granicę wyobraźni. Świadomość że człowiek mógł uczynić drugiemu człowiekowi coś takiego wystarczyła, by żołądek Magnusa został wywrócony na drugą stronę. Ta wizja dała jednak Karmazynowemu Księciu odpowiedź na pytanie z kim walczy. Gdy tysiąclecia temu mieszkańcy Mornigstaru zaczęli torturować i mordować swoich psioników, echo ich gniewu, rozpaczy i bólu odbiło się w Osnowie. Po jakimś czasie echa te złączyły się, w jedną, potężną istotę - Shaitana. Byt osnowy, który objawił się swoim wyznawcom na znienawidzonym świecie i doprowadził go jego destabilizacji. Wyjątkowy okaz, którego zbadanie wiązałoby się z odkryciem wielu ścieżek do nowej wiedzy. Shaitan uderzył raz jeszcze, tym razem jednak Magnus był w stanie ledwo się bronić. Potęga jego przeciwnika porównywalna była z tą posiadaną przez samego Imperatora Ludzkości. Nawet Karmazynowy Książe nie miał wielu szans by z nim wygrać. Wtedy jednak pojawiło się ocalenie - Ahriman i T'Kar przybyli na pomoc swojemu Prymarsze, ciskając w zaskoczonego demona swoim psionicznym potencjałem. Teraz szanse były wyrównane. W podziemiach rozpadającego się świata doszło do wspaniałego pojedynku. Magnus, Ahriman i T'Kar, przeciwko potężnemu predatorowi Osnowy, który skradł ciało ich Kronikarza. Walka była zawzięta a rzeczywistość gięła się na różne strony. Ostatecznie jednak, pomimo swojej nieszczęsnej pozycji, Shaitan był zbyt potężny by zginąć lub zostać odesłanym do Osnowy. Wspólnym wysiłkiem Prymarchy i jego dwóch Czarnoksiężników udało się jednak oczyścić ciało Atharva, a następnie cisnąć esencją Shaitana prosto w egzemplarz "Księgi Magnusa". Gdy tylko demon się w niej znalazł, Karmazynowy Książe natychmiast ją zamknął i dokończył zaczętą już inkantację. Shaitan został zapieczętowany na stronicach Księgi Magnusa. Tysiąc Synów zwyciężyło. Wynik Po pokonaniu Shaitana aktywność jego Synów znacząco ustała. Ewakuacja została doprowadzona do końca. Większość cywili udało się ocalić, nim Morningstar zamienił się w Martwy Świat. Atharva został wyleczony i miał jeszcze brać udział w dziele Wielkiej Krucjaty. Magnus i Perturabo rozstali się w przyjaźni. Każdy z nich wyruszył by podbijać Galaktykę na swój własny sposób. Księga Magnusa w której zapieczętowany został Shaitan została z kolei przetransportowana na Prospero, gdzie pozostała aż do feralnego dnia... Odnalezienie Mortariona thumb|202px|MortarionWładca Śmierci wylądował na Barbarusie, gdzie został adoptowany przez najpotężniejszego z Władców (Overlords) planety, potwornej rasy, która żyła w górach, gdzie powietrze było trucizną, Pewnego dnia Mortarion zszedł na dół i zjednoczył się z "Kruchymi", ludźmi, którzy byli napadani do tej pory przez obcych i wykorzystywani do podłych celów. Niełatwo było zaakceptować Mortariona ludziom. Dla nich niewiele różnił się od bestii z góry - olbrzymi i górujący nad nawet największymi z nich, blady, z podkrążonymi oczyma od straszności, które widział Mortarion przerażał większość. Patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem i podejrzliwością. Młody Prymarcha był poruszony, lecz wiedział, że musi się wykazać i zyskać ich zaufanie. Z czasem zjednoczył wszystkich i skutecznie odpierał ataki Władców. Jednak ten nie ograniczał się do obrony i chciał raz na zawsze pokonać obcych. Mortarion rozpoczął rekrutację najsilniejszych synów Barbarusa i tworzył małe jednostki, które pod jego okiem miały być nie tylko skuteczni w obronie, ale i też w ataku. Kowale mieli zrobić dla nich jak najelpszą broń i pancerze. Kwestia trujących oparów również została rozwiązana. Według monografii Inkwizytora Mendikoffa ''Katafrakta Śmierci, gdy kolejny watażka zszedł z gór i obroniono wioskę, Mortarion i jego wojownicy, zamaskowani w maski z filtrami i urządzeniami filtruącymi powietrze, ruszyli za nimi. Po raz pierwszy w historii zwierzyna stała się łowcą. Armia watażki została zmasakrowana jak i on sam. Po tej potyczce Mortarion ulepszał aparaty do oddychania i on, jak i jego Gwardia Śmierci, jak nazywani byli jego towarzysze, kontynuowali kampanie, wchodząc coraz wyżej i wyżej. Przebywanie wśród toksyn, ich częściowe wchłanianie sprawiało, że byli coraz mocniejsi. Tylko najbardziej toksyczne szczyty były niedostępne dla Mortarion i jego Gwardii Śmierci, a tylko tylko tam było już zagrożenie. Ponieśli straty i musieli się wycofać. Jednak jak się okazało jego świat był znów poza jego kontrolą. Mortarion i jego bracia wrócili, by odkryć, że wszyscy byli ożywieni jak nigdy dotąd - przybył obcy, który obiecał wyzwolenie. Prymarcha spochmurniał - przeznaczył tyle czasu, całe życie dla nich, a teraz przybył ktoś nowy, nieznanego pochodzenia z obietnicami bez pokrycia. Opowiadacze historii mawiali, że wyprostosowany Mortarion wkroczył do wielkiej, drewnianej sali i usiadł do stołu, gdy trwał bankiet. Siedzieli przy nim starszyzna i obcy, który był ich przeciwieństwem w każdym calu. Podczas gdy oni byli bladzi i wychudzeni, on był umięśniony, wielki i opalony, wręcz perfekcyjny. Ludzie przywitali Mortariona, bohatera i pomimo efektów trucizny Barbarusa ich bohater i obrońca był podobny do nowego dobroczyńcy, niczym syn do ojca. Dla Mortariona oczywiście nie było podobieństw i powitał obcego, ukrywając złość. Przybysz ogłosił, że pomoże ludziom z Barbarusa dołaczyć do wielkiego bractwa ludzkości i pokonać wroga. Mortarion poczuł, że triumf ucieka mu z rąk i ogłosił, ukazując swoją kosę, że on i Gwardia Śmierci nie potrebują niczyjej pomocy w doręczeniu sprawiedliwości. Mówi się, że Dobroczyńca wyzwał młodego Prymarchę, wytykając Gwardii Śmierci porażkę w próbie dotarcia do ostatniej cytadeli wroga i rzucił mu rękaiwce - Mortarion miał sam walczyć z wielkim wszechwładcą, wówczas ten miał opuścić bez słowa Barbarus. A jeśli zawiedzie ten dołączy do Imperium Człowieka i obieca totalną lojalność wobec niego. Pomimo protestów Gwardii Śmierci ten ruszył sam na sam szczyt. Czuł, że nie da rady przeżyć oparów i ciśnienia na szczycie, ale dopingowała go obecność obcego na dole. Gdy doszło do konfrontacji, była ona krótka i bezlitosna. Przed wrotami Mortarion krzyczał i czekał na przybycie władcy, którego niegdyś nazywał ojcem. Dusił się, ledwo stał na nogach. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą ujrzał, gdy był na kolanach, był idącego władca, który zamierzał spełnić obietnicę sprzed laty. Wówczas obcy pojawił się między nimi, trująca chmura zniknęła i jednym ciosem miecza zgładził potwora. Mortarion jak obiecał, tylko jak wyzdowiał, klęknął na kolano i obiecał obcemu siebie i Gwardię Śmierci. Wówczas ujawnił się Imperator Ludzkości jako prawdziwy ojciec młodego Prymarchy i oddał mu XIV. Legion Adeptus Astartes Podbój Galaspar Zajęcie położonego na krańcu Segmentum Pacificus świata Galaspar było pierwszym prawdziwym podbojem zjednoczonej ze swoim Prymarchą Gwardii Śmierci. Było też jednym z najkrwawszych podbojów w całej Wielkiej Krucjacie.thumb|195px|Kolorystyka Gwardii Śmierci z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty Galaspar było sercem niezależnego imperium, rozciągającego się na 11 okolicznych gwiazd. Planety tego tworu były władane od stuleci przez biurokratyczny reżim zwany po prostu "Porządkiem", który sprowadził mieszkańców do roli zwykłej siły roboczej, którzy byli poddawani eutanazji gdy przestawali być użyteczni dla państwa. Porządek władał swoimi systemami przez mieszankę ciągłej opresji oraz chemicznego uzależnienia populacji. Kiedy siły Imperium przybyły do systemu, Porządek natychmiast otworzył w ich kierunku ogień. Jakiekolwiek próby porozumienia się z reżimem kończyły się przejściem do przemocy a obliczona ilość siły wojskowej wymaganej do zajęcia okolicznych systemów nie była w tamtym momencie możliwa do osiagnięcia. Świeżo odnaleziony Prymarcha Mortarion poprosił więc Imperatora by ten wysłał właśnie jego przeciwko tyranii Porządku. Zgoda została szybko uzyskana. XIV Legion zaatakował bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia a jego flota natychmiast przebiła się przez ochronę kosmiczną Porządku, uderzając wprost w kierunku Galasparu. Nie dbając nic o jakiekolwiek inne cele, Gwardia Śmierci od razu przeniosła walkę na powierzchnię najważniejszej planety. Główne okręty Legionu natychmiast ostrzelały miasta-ule a Mortarion przebił się zza huraganu ognia i pyłu, pozostając we wnętrzu swojej barki, zwanej Czwartym Jeźdźcą. Barka wbiła się w najwyższy punkt głównego ulu-fortecy, powodując gigantyczne trzęsienie ziemi. Chwile później Gwardia Śmierci zesłała deszcz Kapsuł Desantowych, uderzając w powierzchnię głównego miasta niczym siły natury. 11 tysięcy wojowników Adeptus Astartes, prowadzonych przez Prymarchę Mortariona. Gwardia Śmierci przybyła po Galaspar. Wolno i nieubłaganie Kosmiczni Marines zabijali każdego kto stanął im na drodzę. Żołnierze Porządku szybko nauczyli się bać natarcia niemożliwych do powstrzymania wojowników. Generałowie jednak ślepo wysyłali kolejne hordy znarkotyzowanych żołnierzy-niewolników przeciwko opancerzonym gigantom. Rzeź jaka w wyniku tego powstała była niewyobrażalna. Nie było żadnej litości ani ucieczki od kary jaką sprowadzała Gwardia Śmierci, nieważne w jak głębokich alejkach miast-rojów przerażony przeciwnik próbował się schować. Ani jeden członek Porządku nie przetrwał. Kiedy Flota Imperialna przybyła by wesprzeć Gwardię Śmierci, ujrzała widok który odebrał im mowę. Miliardy ludzi "wyzwolonych" przez Kosmicznych Marines było niemal dziecinnie chętnych do przyjęcia światła Imperatora. Pozostałe systemy szybko się poddały i przyjęły światło Imperium, błagając by oszczędzono im furii Mortariona. Zajęcie Kajoru thumb|314px|Gwardia Śmierci w natarciuNiedługo po udanej kampanii na Galasparze Gwardia Śmierci natrafiła na wojowniczą cywilizację ludzi którzy sprowadzili się do roli barbarzyńców. Pomimo faktu że zaawansowane systemy orbitalne nie odkryły na planecie żadnych śladów zaawansowanej technologii, XIV Legion potrzebował aż sześciu miesięcy by podbić planetę Kajor. Kajori byli jedynie dzikusami, walczącymi przy pomocy ostrzy i prymitywnych karabinków a mimo to przez długi czas byli w stanie trzymać Gwardię na dystans. Osiagnęli to jednak dzięki wsparciu upadłych potęg i niewidocznych sojuszników. Każdej nocy stwory powstałe w akcie magii wychodziły na łowy, by zabijać dla zabawy. Czerwone niczym krew ogary poruszały się w ciemnościach lasu prowadzone samym instynktem podczas gdy olbrzymy powstałe z gromu przebijały się przez linie Gwardii Śmierci przy każdej ofensywie. Wojownicy Mortariona byli w stanie stanąć naprzeciw wielu Xenosom ale potwory z którymi teraz walczyli zdecydowanie nie były istotami z krwii i kości. Były stworami powstałymi z woli Wodzów Kajori. Ci wojownicy tworzyli błyskawice ze swoich ciał, podpalali lasy myślą i rozbijali powłokę ziemską krzycząc swoje nieświęte przysięgi. Niemniej nie ma potęgi bez poświęcenia o czym Gwardia Śmierci dowiadywała się z każdym kolejnym zwycięstwem. W sercu każdego zdobytego miasta Kosmiczni Marines odnajdywali ciągnące się wysoko struktury zwane Relikwiarzami Krwii. Każde z nich było gigantycznym domem pogrzebowym, stworzonym z kości i śmierci. Gwardia zniszczyła każdy z tych Relikwiarzy, sprawiając że potęga Kajori uległa złamaniu. Gwardia Śmierci ruszała dalej w głąb planety, tym razem łamiąc każdą ofensywę jaką dzicy mieszkańcy na nich rzucili. Kajori nie znali jednak znaczenia słowa "kapitulacja". Zostali wybici co do jednego. Mortarion wspominał tą kampanię wiele lat później, w czasie wydania Edyktu z Nikei. Odnalezienie Lorgara Aureliana thumb|300px|Lorgar podczas trwania Wielkiej KrucjatyPrymarcha XVII Legionu wylądował na planecie Colchis, gdzie po jakimś czasie trafił pod opiekę Kora Phaerona, człowieka który w następnych latach wychował Lorgara w duchu religijnego fanatyzmu. Lorgar był też srogo karany za wszelkie przejawy niesubordynacji - gdy Kor Phaeron odkrył że ciało Prymarchy praktycznie nie pozostawia na sobie śladów biczowania, nakazał swoim ludziom karać go, tłukąc młotami tak długo, jak tylko starczało im na to sił. Prymarcha jednak znosił wszystkie kary pokornie, wierząc że są one wolą Potęg. Krótko po tym gdy jego mistrz przekazał mu tytuł Niosącego Słowo, Lorgara zaczęły nawiedzać wizje, w których widział dwie postacie - boską, odzianą w złoty pancerz istotę oraz towarzyszącego mu czerwonoskórego mędrca. Lorgar uznał, że widzi w nich boga, który wkrótce miał nawiedzić Colchis. W ten sposób Prymarcha zaczął odrzucać wyznanie Potęg, a głosić o nadejściu Jedynego, jak go nazwał. Grupa wędrowała dalej przez niezmierzone pustynie planety, gdzie podczas wędrówki Prymarcha nakłaniał do swojej sprawy kolejne grupy nomadów, dzięki jego ogromnej charyzmie nikt nie był w stanie mu się oprzeć. Zaledwie kilka lat zajęło Eklezjaście - bo taki tytuł nosił Prymarcha - podbicie reszty Colchis. On i jego armia zdobywali kolejne miasta, które albo przyjmowały Słowo, albo padały pod siłą Młota. Największym wyzwaniem miało okazać miasto nazwana Gehevarla - zamieszkiwali ją uczeni, którzy otoczyli swój dom polem sztucznej, elektrycznej burzy, która była fortyfikacją praktycznie idealną, gdyż spopielała wszystko i wszystkich którzy ośmielili się w nią wejść. To właśnie wtedy jednak Lorgar po raz pierwszy zdecydował się użyć swoich mocy psionicznych, które uważał jeszcze wtedy za swoje przekleństwo. Siłą swego umysłu utworzył korytarz dla swej armii przez śmiertelny sztorm. Gdy podeszli oni pod mury miasta, zajęło im zaledwie kilkanaście godzin na pokonanie uczonych. W ten sposób, Colchis zostało zjednoczone. W końcu, pewnego dnia, odziany w przepiękny, złoty pancerz bóg przybył na teraz już zjednoczone Colchis i tak jak przepowiedział Eklezjasta, u jego boku stał jednooki, czerwonoskóry mędrzec. Lorgar i wszyscy zgromadzeni tam ludzie natychmiast padli na kolana i oddali mu hołd jako bogu. Ten z kolei przedstawił się jako Imperator i powiedział że żadnym bóstwem nie jest, lecz człowiekiem, wyniesionym Władcą Ludzkości, natomiast Lorgar jego synem. Czerwonoskóry cyklop - wyższy od Imperatora - przedstawił się natomiast jako Magnus, brat Lorgara. Przez następne dni na całej planecie trwały wielkie święta. W międzyczasie Imperator wyjaśnił Lorgarowi co go czeka - miał zabrać go z Colchis na Terrę, gdzie miał zostać zjednoczony ze swym Legionem, Imperialnymi Heroldami. Następnie wraz z nimi ruszyć miał na podbój Galaktyki w imię Imperium. Przed opuszczeniem Colchis Lorgar poprosił swego prawdziwego ojca, by mógł zabrać z sobą Kor Phaerona, który był dla niego jak ojciec przybrany. Imperator zgodził się Czas który Prymarcha spędził w podróży na Terrę, a także ten na kolebce Ludzkości, upłynął na długich rozmowach z Magnusem, który już zawsze miał być Lorgarowi najbliższym z braci. W końcu jednak musieli się rozstać. Magnus wrócił do swojego Tysiąca Synów, Lorgar natomiast przejął dowodzenie nad Imperialnymi Heroldami. Nim jednak jego wyruszyli na Wielką Krucjatę, postanowił zmienić nazwę Legionu - od tej chwili znani mieli być jako Niosący Słowo. Oczyszczenie Arachiany Wkrótce po połączeniu ze swoim Prymarchą Niosący Słowo zostali wysłani na planetę Arachiana, by zniszczyć znajdujący się tam Kult Ikonoklastów. Ikonoklaści wielbili tzw. "Jedynego Boga", którego opis był niezwykle podobny do Imperatora acz znacznie mroczniejszy. Po Oczyszczeniu Arachiany Prymarcha wykorzystał część idei swoich przeciwników przy pisaniu Księgi Lorgara. Odnalezienie Jaghataia Khana Tajemnicza Zamiana thumb|358px|Jaghatai Khan w czasie Wielkiej KrucjatyJedna z największych nierozwiązanych tajemnic związanych z osobą Jaghataia Khan miała miejsce na samym początku jego rozwoju, tuż po tym jak tuba ze wszystkimi 20 Prymarchami została porwana przez Wyrwę Osnowy. Jaghatai Khan miał początkowo trafić na Chemos, planetę na której koniec końców wylądował Fulgrim. Jednak jakaś trzecia (niezwiązana z Imperatorem ani Bogami Chaosu) siła zainterweniowała i zamieniła obydwie tuby. Tym sposobem Prymarcha V Legionu wylądował na planecie Chogoris, zwanej również Mundus Planus. Zjednoczenie Planety Legenda Prymarchy zaczęła się w okolicy rzeki Quonon, kiedy to Ong Khan, '''wódz małego plemienia Talskar, spotkał Prymarchę. Uznał, że to dar od bogów - włączył go do rodziny i nadał mu imię: '''Jaghatai (Niech będzie sławione jego imię). '''Mówiło się, że mały Jaghatai miał już jako dziecko "ogień w oczach" , który nie zgasł nigdy. Był ponoć znienawidzony przez rywalizujące z '''Talskarem plemiona, gdyż miał on chcieć czegoś więcej niż tylko ciągłych walk na stepach. Z księgi "Wielki Khan z Quan Zhou" fragment znany jako "Krwawy" opisuje wydarzenia z młodości Jaghataia - plemię Kurayed dokonało zasadzki i zamordowało wielu z współplemieńców Jaghataia w tym jego przybranego ojca. Jako najwspanialszy wojownik swojego plemienia, posiadający wiele blizn, jako świadectwo swoich czynów, zebrał swoich ziomków, by dokonać odwetu na zdradzieckim plemieniem. Atak na wioskę Kurayed skończył się masakrą - zginęli wszyscy, którzy nie uciekli przed Prymarchą, w tym kobiety i dzieci. Skąpany we krwi wrogów, wziął łeb wodza wrogiego plemienia i wbił na pal. Te wydarzenia ukształtowały Jaghataia - człowieka broniącego zażarcie honoru, lojalnego wobec swego ludu i bezlitosnego. Wówczas obiecał zakończyć destruktywny konflikt i zjednoczyć ludy Pustych Ziem, by skończyć bratobójcze walki. Wkrótce stał się Khanem Talskaru i dokonał podboju plemion, które zasilały jego armię - Marathul, czyli niepowstrzymanych. Jego geniusz taktyczny dał zwycięstwo Talskarowi. Wkrótce wszystkie plemiona porzuciły dawne zwyczaje i wierzenia podążając za swym wodzem, Wielkim Jaghataiem. Niedługo później Jaghatai Khan podbił całą resztę Mundus Planus. Stał się dzięki temu ''Khaganem, ''Khanem wśród Khanów, Panem Ziem i Mórz Chogoris. Przybycie Imperatora Około sześć miesięcy po podboju Chogoris, według historyka Carpinusa, kronikarza wydarzeń Wielkiej Krucjaty, Imperator przybył na planetę Khagana. Gdy obaj mężczyźni spotkali się, Jaghatai zobaczył ideał do którego dążył - człowieka, który zdolny jest zjednoczyć gwiazdy na niebie. W pałacu Quan Zhou, na oczach wszystkich swoich generałów, poprzysiągł mu wieczną wierność. Otrzymał 5. Legion Kosmicznych Marines powstałych z jego genów - odziedziczyli po plemieniu Talskaru wiele tradycji, w tym blizny na policzku, symbole odwagi - tak stali się znani jako Białe Szramy. Wielu jego wojowników, doradców i generałów dołączyło do Legionu, choć wielu nie przeszło prób i zmian. Z jego świty do okresu Wielkiej Krucjaty przeżyło tylko kilku wojowników w tym Prorok Burzy Targutai Yesugei, Qin Xa i Hasik Noyan-Khan. Odnalezienie Konrada Curze thumb|358px|Konrad Curze polujący na swoje ofiary Gdy Konrad Curze zniknął z tajnego laboratorium na Ziemi, wylądował na mrocznej planecie nazywanej Nostramo. Kapsuła skrywająca niemowlę z wielką siłą przebiła się przez habitaty mieszkalne miasta Nostramo Quintus, tworząc głęboką dziurę w samej geosferze planety, po czym zatrzymała się w pobliżu jej płynnego rdzenia. Upadek Prymarchy wytworzył gigantyczną bruzdę w pozornie niewzruszonej adamantytowej strukturze metropolii. Krater został pośpiesznie zabudowany, a zaporę strzeżono ze strachem i respektem. Teoretycznie młody Konrad mógł się wydostać na powierzchnię ziemi jedynie poprzez wulkaniczne tunele, pełne lawy i rozpalonych gazów. W przeciwieństwie do swoich braci Konrad nie został przygarnięty przez żadną rodzinę, nigdy nikt go niczego nie uczył, do wszystkiego musiał dojść własną ciężką pracą i determinacją. Lata dzieciństwa spędził w rynsztokach, żerując na stadach gryzoni zamieszkujących miejskie śmietniki. Przyszłego przywódcę Władców Nocy odróżniało od jego pozostałych braci jeszcze jedna rzecz. Konrad Curze posiadał zdolność jasnowidzenia, jednakże wszystko czego kiedykolwiek dowiedział się za jego pośrednictwem dotyczyło śmierci i zniszczenia. Nieznane wydarzenie w dzieciństwie Prymarchy pchnęło Konrada na drogę krwawej krucjaty skierowanej przeciwko przestępcom. W ciągu roku przestępczość w Nostramo Quintus przestała istnieć. W obawie przed straszną śmiercią żaden mieszkaniec metropolii nie opuszczał swego domostwa po zapadnięciu mroku. Nocny Prześladowca stał się mrocznym władcą przerażonego świata. Jego rządy były mądre i rozsądne, lecz gdy dochodziły do niego wieści o jakiejś zbrodni, Konrad porzucał tron i wyruszał na polowanie, aby w straszny sposób ukarać winowajcę. Zachowane kroniki Wielkiej Krucjaty pozwalają prześledzić przebieg pierwszego spotkania pomiędzy władcą ludzkości, a jego utraconym synem. Osobisty pamiętnik astropaty Thoquai tak opisuje to wydarzenie: ,,Czułem, iż wiem, dlaczego Imperator nakazał zmianę kursu w kierunku tego posępnego mrocznego świata, nim jeszcze sięgnąłem porady kart Mniejszych Arkanów. Ukazały mi wielkie bogactwo, stabilizację, potęgę. Księżyc, Ofiara i Potwór tworzyły trójkąt. Król leżał odwrócony u stóp Imperatora. Co dziwne, pojawiła się karta Nadziei, ale stos przykryła Śmierć. Kurs jednak wyznaczono i moje protesty były zaledwie ludzkim oddechem przeciwko tajfunowi Jego woli." Zanim władca ludzi zdecydował się na kontakt, długi czas obserwował z orbity mieszkańców tego mrocznego świata. Wydali mu się oni zadbanymi, czystymi ludźmi, pozbawionymi deformacji i skaz, pracującymi zgodnie dla wspólnego dobra. Nocą ulice metropolii były wyludnione, cała populacja spała odpoczywając przed kolejnym dniem pracy. Żyli w niewiedzy o istnieniu Imperium, ale ich król, postać bez wątpienia obdarzana respektem i posiadająca ogromny autorytet, stworzył model społeczeństwa wyjątkowo produktywnego. Niezwykle wydajnego. Ustabilizowanego. I bezwzględnie posłusznego. W wieczny mrok Nostramo wdarły się świetliste fale, gdy flota Imperatora przystąpiła do lądowania na powierzchni planety. Zdumieni tubylcy wylegli na ulice. Dorośli zachowywali się niczym dzieci, otwierając ze zdumienia usta i osłaniając dłońmi oczy przed blaskiem, którego znaczenia nie pojmowali. Wielu krzyczało w strachu, inni płakali ze szczęścia, jeszcze inni czołgali się po ulicach przekonani o rychłej zagładzie całej planety. Świta Imperatora, nazwana później Delegacją Światłości przybyła pieszo do siedziby Prymarchy. Niespokojna zwykle pogoda ucichła, jakby pod wrażeniem obecności władcy ludzkości. Pod jeszcze większym wrażeniem byli mieszkańcy miasta, przestraszeni i onieśmieleni, ale płaczący otwarcie, kiedy ciepły blask emanujący ze zbroi Imperatora oświetlał ich blade twarze. Ci będący na tyle lekkomyślni, by patrzeć wprost na powierzchnię złotego pancerza siłowego tracili wzrok, postać pana ludzkiej rasy stawała się ostatnim obrazem zarejestrowanym przez ich niezwykle wrażliwe siatkówki oczu. Nikt z zebranych nie odezwał się nawet słowem podczas przejścia Imperatora. W swoim późniejszym raporcie kapitan Ultramarines Lycius Mysander uznał dziwnie błagalny wyraz spojrzeń mieszkańców za przejaw strachu przed zbyt intensywnym światłem towarzyszącym pochodowi imperialnej świty. W trakcie dalszych badań historycznych pojawiły się jednak spekulacje sugerujące powiązanie tych emocji z nadzieją na przerwanie egzystencji w brutalnym reżimie. Na końcu szerokiej alei wiodącej do siedziby Nocnego Łowcy stał potężny Prymarcha, jego długie włosy opadały mu na twarz zasłaniając ją przed światłem. Tłum postępował w milczeniu za Imperatorem, patrząc jak władca ludzkości rozpościera szeroko ręce pragnąc powitać odzyskanego syna. Lecz król Nostramo upadł znienacka na kolana i przycisnął palce do oczu jakby chciał je sobie wydrzeć. Cichy jęk wydarł się z zaciśniętych ust Prymarchy. Jego najbliżsi doradcy odsunęli się pośpiesznie na boki, przerażeni niezwykłym zachowaniem pana. Wtedy Imperator postąpił naprzód z uśmiechem i delikatnie położył dłonie na głowie syna. Zdławiony szloch umilkł, ciało Prymarchy przestało drżeć. Zausznicy króla podeszli bliżej obawiając się najgorszego, powstrzymywani jedynie strachem przed nieznajomym przybyszem. Imperator przemówił do Prymarchy, a jego słowa rozbrzmiewały czysto i wyraźnie na pełnej ludzi ulicy: ''-Konradzie Curze, bądź pozdrowiony. Przybyłem, aby cię zabrać do domu.'' ''-To nie moje imię, ojcze.'' odpowiedział Prymarcha''-Jestem Nocnym Łowcą i wiem doskonale, jaki los mi zgotowałeś.'' Narodziny Białych Szram thumb|278px|Legionista Białych Szram z okresu Wielkiej Krucjaty Podczas treningu z Hasikiem '''i '''Giyahunem '''w Pałacu Imperialnym, gdzie wówczas przebywał Prymarcha V. Legionu, wkroczył admirał. Bał się Khana, który nie lubił jak przeszkadza mu się w trakcie ćwiczeń. Powiadomił go, o przybyciu statku klasy Gloriana, przydzielonego dla jego użytku. Khan nie znał tych okrętów i stwierdził, że nie Głoriana nic mu nie mówi. Admirał zasugerował, by ten zobaczył statek, po czym urwał i z przerażeniem patrzył na Prymarchę. Ten wybuchł śmiechem i w języku Talskar rzekł do synów, że chłopak boi się, że ten każe zedrzeć skórę z jego kości. Jego synowie gotowi byli pociąć "gówniarza", lecz Khan stwierdził, że jego Ojciec nie byłby zadowolony, jakby krew zaplamiła jego cudowne podłogi Pałacu. Khan liczył na ujrzenie swojej nowej armii, złożonej z Terran V. Legionu. Czekali na niego w próżniowych dokach nad Luną. Brakowało jedynie Yesugeia pośród kompani Khagana, który zwiedzał Pałac (co jak stwierdził Jaghatai kiedyś przysporzy mu problemów). Hasik miał pierwszy zobaczyć Legion, a sam Prymarcha i Giyahun wyruszyli zobaczyć okręt. Giyahun zapytał w trakcie przeglądu Khana, o czym rozmawiał z Imperatorem. Ten milczał chwilę, a potem odpowiedział szczerze, że ciężko mu zdecydować, co myśleć. Był pietnastym odnalezionym synem - gdy Horus został odnaleziony, ponoć przez miesiąc trwały zabawy na jego cześć. Gdy Jaghatai został przedstawiony, miał wrażenie, że ledwo go zauważono. Czuł, że powinien bardziej podziwiać Ojca, tak jak inni. Bardzo paliła go ciekawość, by spotkać wreście braci i poznać ich. Hasik pierwszy spotkał Gwiezdnych Łowców'. Hasik poznał Dowódcę 4. Kompani 3. Zakonu, '''Namaza'. Szybko oznajmił im, że ich ich przywódcą jest Wielki Khan Chogoris. Sprawdził tempo reakcji Namaza i jego siłę - z zadowoleniem stwierdził, iż zasite są to synowie Khana. Tymczasem Khan podziwiał Glorianę, która była niemal ukończona i jak zawsze robił przegląd, jak każdej swojej broni. Był zdziwiony widokiem Kapłana Maszyny, bardziej maszyny niż człowieka. Nakazał całkowitą przebudowę, podwojenie siły palzmowych silników i to w ciągu 12 miesięcy (co na okręt tego typu było prawie niemożliwym). Statek musiał być szybki, tak jak on nauczył się takim być od momentu, gdy jego ojciec odnalazł go w trawach stepów Chogoris. Chciał, by cała jego flota była szybka. Okręt miał otrzymać imię później. Khan wkrótce powrócił do Pałacu Imperialnego i na prośbę Yesugei wyruszył spotkać się z Malcadorem. Oprowadzająca go Niasta powiedziała mu, że Pieczętników było niegdyś wielu, lecz z czasem został tylko Malcador, Pierwszy Lord Terry. Wkroczył sam do jego biura, nie większego niż 10 metrów, dookoła paliły się świece. Pierwszy Lord wyglądał staro, ubrany w proste szaty biurokraty i trzymając w dłoni laskę. Malcador przywitał Prymarchę, żałując, że wcześniej się nie spotkali. Zadziwiło go, że Jaghatai wkrótce wyruszy na Krucjatę, wspominając przypadek Vulkana, który przez wiele lat żył na Terze nim ten powrócił na Nocturne. Khan otrzymał rozkazy, lecz Malcador czuł, ze Khan nie był w pełni przekonany co do planu jego Ojca. Prosił go, by spotkał się z Imperatorem, lecz Khan odrzekł, że musi wyruszyć na wojnę i dopiero gdy poczuje, że chce znać prawdę, powróci by zapytać Go o nią. Tym sposobem Jaghatai Khan wylądował na Hoadh, Świecie 90-2-12 który został oblężony przez sześć oddzielnych grup Armi Imperialnej. Świat ten należał do rasy xenos, która nazywała siebie Nephilim. Była to nieduża, acz niezwykle mściwa rasa, która niewoliła innych, tylko po to, by być adorowanym. Imperium uderzyło wielką siłą: setki czołgów, tysiące dział i niezliczone pułki piechoty ruszyły z nadzieją podboju systemu. Jednak nie było to wcale takie proste. Wszędzie były bagna, śmierdzące i trudne do przebycia. Wielkie lasy zasłaniały widok, więc rozpoczęto spalanie tych terenów. I na tym głównie polegał atak Imperium, które ogniem oczyszczało sobie drogę do zwycięstwa. Obcy o Twarzach Waleni, którzy zniewolili miliardy, postanowili się bronić. Pomio, że ich flota dawno została zniszczona, nie myśleli o kapitualcji. Nephilim wycofali się do ostatniego miasta. Wysyłali do boju mutanty, niegdyś ludzi, których przekrztałcili w bezrozumne bestie. Zniszczyć ich ostatni bastion było niezwykle trudno. Wielkie katedry Nefilimów - organiczne, bulwiaste i śluzowate z długimi liśćmi obrzydliwej roślinności Hoadha - były strzeżone przez najstarszych i najpotężniejszych z wojowników xenos, z których każdy przewyższał Drednota, uzbrojony w strzelającą broń dźwiękową i metamorficzną zbroję-skórę. Wyskakiwali z mroku, ich gładkie, pozbawione wyrazu twarze były jakoś bardziej koszmarne, niż gdyby krzywił je ryk. Wojnę zakończyło przybycie V Legionu. Prawdziwa walka, jedyna prawdziwa bitwa, skończyła się kilka tygodni temu wraz z rozbiciem floty Nephilim i początkowymi lądowaniami uderzeniowymi Legionu. To było jak ostatnie uderzenie, urwanie głowy potworowi. W późniejszych wiekach wspomnienia spekulowały o szczegółach tej kampanii i jej krwawych konkluzjach i poczucie frustracji, że tak mało było wiadomo i kiedykolwiek będzie znane. Ale ten dzień zapisał się do kroniki dzięki jednego, niezaprzeczalnego faktu. Kiedy Hoadh upadł, jego dżungle spłonęły, a katedry zamieniły się w żużel, oznaczało to pierwsze wielkie zwycięstwo Legionu, który teraz nazywał się Hordą Jaghataia, ale które Imperium później poznało dzięki prostszemu tytułowi, odnoszącej się do charakterystycznej blizny, którą nosili od czasu objęcia przez nich Prymarchy władzy i barwy Chogoris, bieli. Gwiezdni Łowcy wypadli z istnienia, nazwa ta stała się fragmentem uczonych, które zostaną zapomniane na długo przed ogłoszeniem formalnego zakończenia samej Wielkiej Krucjaty. Kiedy Hoadh upadł w roku 884 w chwalebnym Trzydziestym Tysiącleciu Ludzkości, został on całkowicie zniszczony przez przemodelowany i ożywiony Legion, do którego galaktyka już zaczęła się odnosić, z umiarkowanym stopniem ostrożność i znaczny stopień niepewności. Tak narodziły się Białe Szramy. Zniszczenie WAAGH! Mashogga thumb|306px|Orkowie strzelająWkrótce po ustanowieniu Białych Szram rozpoczęła się jedna z najbardziej znanych połączonych kampanii Wielkiej Krucjaty. Leman Russ, Perturabo, Jaghatai Khan i ich Legiony połączyły siły by stanąć naprzeciw WAAGH! Arcyherszta Mashogga. Legendy powiadają że to właśnie Leman Russ i Jaghatai Khan wspólnie wywabili Arcyherszta Mashogga i stanęli przeciw głównej sile jego WAAGH, podczas gdy Perturabo pełnił rolę "wspomagającą". W czasie trwania walk genetyczny ojciec Żelaznych Wojowników kalkulował odpowiednią trajektorię, umożliwiającą uniknięcie orkowej obroni nisko-orbitalnej. Dzięki dokładnym obliczeniom Perturabo wojna mogła zakończyć się dużo szybciej a jednostki Kosmicznych Wilków i Białych Szram były w stanie efektownie pokonać siły Arcyherszta. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu że Perturabo uznał swoją rolę za poważną obrazę ze strony swoich braci, która napełniła jego wciąż rosnącą niechęć do wielu innych Prymarchów jak i do samego Imperatora Ludzkości. Zajęcie Spirali Araaki thumb|248px|Rogal Dorn w trakcie walkZajęcie Spirali Araaki było połączoną operacją Legionów Imperialnych Pięści, Żelaznych Wojowników, Mrocznych Aniołów oraz Białych Szram. Araakidzi byli bardzo utalentowani w sztuce tworzenia fortec, a ich twierdze były zbudowane w okolicach wąskich przejść, pojedyńczych wzgórzy i innych naturalnych przeszkód. Raz jeszcze Żelaźni Wojownicy zostali wysłani by szerzyć wojnę oblężniczą przeciwko zdeterminowanym twórcom fortec. Legionowi Perturabo towarzyszyły w tym trzy bratnie siły. Arrakidzi naprawdę znali się na swojej sztuce i zajęcie wszystkich twierdz kosztowało IV Legion olbrzymią daninę krwii i czasu. Straty jakich Żelaźni Wojownicy doznali w czasie Zajęcia Spirali Araaki miały ich męczyć przez następne dziesięciolecia Wielkiej Krucjaty. W przeddzień nieuniknionego zwycięstwa Imperium rozpoczęto świętowanie, w trakcie którego ukazano wiele niezwykłych dzieł sztuki ukazujących bohaterstwo praktycznie wszystkich Legionów. Wojownicy Perturabo jednak nie byli na nich obecni. Tylko jeden artysta wydawał się pamiętać o tych wojownikach - jego obraz ukazywał samotnego Konsyliarza Żelaznych Wojowników, wyciągających genoziarno z ciała umierającego towarzysza, podczas gdy w tle jego najwięksi rywale, Imperialne Pięści, szturmowały niezdobytą dotąd fortecę. Perturabo osobiście odnalazł tego artystę i poprosił go o ten obraz. Gdy zaszczycony twórca to uczynił, Prymarcha natychmiast spalił dzieło. Jak powiedział przerażonemu artysty - jeśli jego synowie nie mogą zostać uhonorowani w prawidłowy sposób, to tym bardziej nie będą tłem dla czyjegoś zwycięstwa. Po kampanii Rogal Dorn zaproponował zapłacenie malarzowi za odtworzenie zniszczonego obrazu, jednak artysta słusznie odmówił. Dwie Wojny o Anareus Światy z Ciągłości Anareusa były pojedyńczymy planetami blisko Segmentum Solar które utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt dzięki serii starożytnych Bram Osnowy nieznanego pochodzenia. Ciągłością władała Tech-Artystokracja, mieszkająca na Araneus Prime, gdzie sieć Bram Osnowy się ze sobą stykała. Po tym jak imperialny okręt przez przypadek skoczył przez jedną z Bram, został on ostrzelany i zajęty przez tech-wojowników Ciągłości. Na miejsce natychmiast została wysłana flota dyplomatyczna, której pozwolono odlecieć tylko po to by przekazała jasną odmowę na żądania Imperatora. Zamiast tego Tech-Artystokracja zaproponowała Imperium przyłączenie się do Ciągłości jako wasal. Odpowiedzią było natychmiastowe wysłanie Imperialnych Pięści. thumb|300px|Mapa Necromundy w M41 Zadanie podbicia Ciągłości spadło na barki Kapitana Hashina Yonnada z 39 Domu Inwit. Pięści przeprowadziły natychmiastowe natarcie, odcinając Ciągłość od reszty Galaktyki. Po dwóch mięsiącach bronił się tylko Anareus Prime. Jednak w momencie kiedy zwycięstwo Imperium wydawało się być zagwarantowane, nieznane zagrożenie wypełzło z jednej z Bram Osnowy i momentalnie wszystkie sześć systemów Ciągłości stanęło w ogniu. Kapitan Yonnad, przygwożdżony przez znacznie liczniejsze siły, podjął trudną decyzję jaką było wysadzenie Bram Osnowy, ocalając Anareus Prime, ale pozostawiając miliardy mieszkańców Ciągłości i tysiące Imperialnych Pięści na śmierć. Anareus Prime przetrwało, chociaż ledwo. Imperium nadało mu nową nazwę, która doskonale oddawała skalę zniszczenia - Necromunda. Kampania na Nove Shendak thumb|302px|Symbol Ogarów WojnyNove Shendak było planetą owadów. Gigantycznych. Inteligentnych. Przepełnionych nienawiścią. Ich główną bronią były włókna i metalowe pióra, które łączyły ze swoimi ciałami by wytwarzać energie ze swoich ciał. Cała powierzchnia planety była przesłonięta tym włóknem, do czasu aż armie owadów wyleciały z nich z impetem uderzając w stronę imperialnej floty. Szerokie niczym ludzie acz znacznie od nich wyższe. Posiadały trzy usta w trzech twarzach i masę ostrych zębów. Porozumiewali się przez soniczne krzyki i czarnoksięskie szepty. Na wcześniejszym etapie Wielkiej Krucjaty XII Legion Ogarów Wojny odnalazł trzy systemy pod kontrolą tych Xenosów, wypalając ich kolonie i zmuszając do powrotu na rodzimy świat. Tam jednak Ogary znalały...ludzi. Ludzi odciętych od reszty Galaktyki od nieprzeliczonych lat, czołgajacych się na powierzchni podczas gdy owady czyhały w bagnistych morzach. Ogary Wojny, wraz z Żelaznymi Wojownikami i Regimentami Imperialnej Armii dostały zadanie zaatakowania Nove Shendak i uwolnienia obecnych tam ludzi z ich straszliwego losu. Walka z owadami była jednak niemal niemożliwa, gdyż pływy księżycowe wyrzucały bagniste wody wprost na szczerbate kontynenty planety, czyniąc grunt bardzo niestabilnym. Imperialna Armia musiała ograniczyć się do postawienia posterunków z bardzo wyczulonymi karabinami laserowymi, by móc wyczuć nacierające na nich owady. Ładunki wybuchowe były rozstawiane w okolicach specjalnych pozycji i detonowane w taki sposób by mogły zasypać pozycje w których okopali się Xenosi. Ilekroć tak się działo, Perturabo nakazywał budować nowe pozycje. Żelaźni Wojownicy budowali rowy i groble, zajmowali bagniste zbiorniki i osuszali je, wypędzając owady by "nędzni" ludzie mogli budować swoje posterunki. A gdy Xenosi wyskakiwali ze swych ukryć by walczyć z potęgą Imperium, napotykali wściekły kontratak Ogarów Wojny. I chociaż straty były straszliwe, XII Legionowi udało się oczyścić planetę z owadziego zagrożenia. Bitwa o Rennimar thumb|286px|Patrol Imperialnych PięściBitwa o Rennimar była finałem wielkiej kampanii jaką Legion Imperialnych Pięści rzucił przeciwko gigantycznym siłom WAAGH! Arcytyrana Grelu, który sam znajdował się pod oblężeniem wojsk Kosmicznych Wilków i Gwardii Śmierci. Prymarcha Rogal Dorn wraz z Kapitanem Archamusem oraz swoją Gwardią Honorową poprowadził siły 10 tysięcy Kosmicznych Marines przeciwko siłom zielonoskórych. W typowym dla siebie stylu VII Legion rozbudował doskonale rozbudowany system fortec na planecie Rennimar, na który natychmiast rzuciło się całe morze Orków. Żaden nie zdołał się przebić. Gdy zielonoskórzy utknęli pod murami Dorna, wszystkie Legiony Astartes natychmiast uderzyły, niszcząc Xenoskie zagrożenie. Podbicie Serapis thumb|342px|Eduhkar (po lewej) i Nehalen (po prawej) po walkachPodbiciebyła pierwszą imperialną próbą wybicia niebezpiecznej i tajemniczej rasy jaką jest Fra'al. Niewiele wiadomo na temat samej operacji. Brały w niej udział siły Legionu Salamander, Niosących Słowo i Legionu Alfa (przy czym dwa pierwsze były najprawdopodobniej nieświadome obecności trzeciego) i pomimo swojego relatywnego zwycięstwa siłom Adeptus Astartes nie udało się wybić tej niebezpiecznej i zaawansowanej technicznie rasy. W wyniku walk z Fra'al w Sakrofagu Drendrota wylądował dobrze znany i powszechnie szanowany członek Niosących Słowo, Edukhar. Podobny los spotkał niezwykle skutecznego Marine z Legionu Alfa zwanego Nehalenem. Skazanie Terentiusa thumb|280px|Prymarcha Horus LupercalKiedy siły Wielkiej Krucjaty po raz pierwszy weszły w Gromadę Ordoni, napotkały one potężnego watażkę imieniem Vatale Gerron Terentius. Widząc siłę jaką posiada Imperium, Terentius postanowił wyruszyć ścieżką przetrwania i podporządkować się woli Imperatora. Przez następne pięć dekad jego reputacja i siła zwiększały się, głównie dzięki prowadzonym przez niego działaniom mającym na celu oczyszczenie i zajęcie Gwiazd Halo ku chwale Imperium. U samego szczytu swojej potęgi Vatale miał zaufanie samego Malcadora Pieczętnika jak i szereg pochwał wychodzących z ust wielu Prymarchów. Więc gdy Terentius wreszcie postanowił się zbuntować, wielu było zszokowanych. Zdrajca rozpoczął kontrkrucjatę, wchłaniając wiele zajętych już planet do swojego gwiezdnego dominium. Imperium zareagowało wysyłając na miejsce Prymarchę Horusa i jego Wilki Luny. Zadanie było proste - mieli nie tylko pokonać renegata ale i zrobić z niego głośny przykład. Niech Galaktyka wie co czeka tych którzy pragną się sprzeciwiać. Pod komendą Horusa znalazły się wkrótce siły Władców Nocy, Żelaznych Dłoni oraz nieznanego jeszcze Legionu Alfa. Kampania skończyła się po tym jak Horus i 50 spośród jego Terminatorów Justaerin teleportowało się na statek flagowy Terentiusa, gdzie Prymarcha zabił zdrajcę przy pomocy swojego Pazura. Wkrótce siły zdrajców rozpadły się. Władcy Nocy zdziesiątkowali każdy zbuntowany świat. Siły Żelaznych Dłoni i elementy Ordo Reductor zniszczyły każdą twierdzę jaką postawiły siły zdrajców. Wkrótce praktycznie wszyscy rebelianci zostali wybici, ich miasta zostały zamienione w proch a powietrze wypełnione zostało toksynami. Gdy kara została wymierzona, Horus wysłał pozłacaną czaszkę Terentiusa na Terrę, nakazując posłańcowi przekazać jedną z najbardziej ironicznych wiadomości: "Śmierć wszystkim zdrajcom". Biblioteka Graelska thumb|164px|Marine Kruczej Gwardii na wczesnym etapie KrucjatySamozwańczy strażnicy Biblioteki Graelskiej, największego skarbu świata Riohbia, odmawiają prośbom poddania się Imperium. Na miejsce natychmiast zostają wysłane jednostki XIX Legionu (Krucza Gwardia). Ich zadanie jest proste - mają udać się do systemu, zniszczyć psioniczne zagrożenie jakie chroni Riohbię a następnie spalić Bibliotekę Graelską. Marines są gotowi wykonać to zadanie w imię Imperatora. Niemniej nim XIX Legion w ogóle dotarł do wskazanego systemu, uzyskał on wiadomość nakazującą natychmiastowe wstrzymanie się. Wedle wiadomości przelatująca niedaleko flota Tysiąca Synów wylądowała na Riohbi i zajęła się problemem... Zajęcie Molech thumb|294px|Imperator pośród AstartesMolech był światem szczególnym, nawet jeśli większość Galaktyki nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Na planecie tej znajdował się portal, dzięki któremu w czasie Mrocznej Ery Technologii Imperator mógł przenieść się do serca Królestwa Chaosu. Nie wiadomo dokładnie co Imperator uczynił w trakcie swojej wizyty, wiadomo jednak że przez następne tysiąclecia nie powrócił na Molech, pozostawiając portal pod opieką swojej towarzyszki, Alivii Sureki. Molech przetrwał okres Ery Zamętu dzięki obecności Domów Rycerskich na jego powierzchni, przede wszystkim Domu Devine i Domu Mamaragon. Gdy flota Wielkiej Krucjaty dotarła na Molech, Imperator poprowadził atak na planetę wraz ze swoimi czterema synami - Horusem, Lionem, Fulgrimem i Jaghataiem. Każdemu z Prymarchów oczywiście towarzyszył ich Legion. Molech został szybko zajęty a obecny na planecie kult Boga-Węża wybity. Devine i Mamaragon przysięgły wierność Imperatorowi, który wielokrotnie zwiększył planetarny garnizon, wysyłając na planetę między innymi Imperialnych Rycerzy z Domu Donar. Po zwycięstwie Imperium stało się jednak coś dziwnego. Imperator i Prymarchwie spędzili na Molech sto jedenaście standardowych dni a część z nich aktywności z pewnością dotyczyła ukrytego portalu. Trudno jednak podać jakiekolwiek szczegóły z dosyć prostego powodu. Imperator całkowicie usunął swoim synom wspomnienia z tamtych dni a po odleceniu usunął Molech ze standardowych map Imperium. Cokolwiek wydarzyło się na planecie, miało pozostać tajemnicą. Po wszystkim gdy Imperator opuścił Molech, Alivia Sureka porzuciła swoją rolę obrończyni portalu i założyła rodzinę, mając nadzieję że nie zostanie więcej wplątana w Jego "gierki"... Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa thumb|294px|Imperialna Marynarka rusza ku wojnieUwaga: Pierwsze, Drugie i Trzecie Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa miały miejsce od końcówki 860.M30 do ok. 930.M30. Nie pochłaniały jednak całej uwagii Imperium przez cały ten okres, dlatego w tym czasie odbywały się też inne krucjaty. Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa były zdecydowanie największymi i najbardziej krwawymi kampaniami Wielkiej Krucjaty, w czasie których na granicy przetrwania znalazła się nie tylko wielkość Imperium ale najprawdopodobniej również całe przetrwanie rasy ludzkiej. Wojny te skupiały się głównie w okolicach Gwiazd Halo, gdzie Imperium musiało stanąć naprzeciw zagrożenia jakie prezentowali równie niebezpieczni co tajemniczy Rangdanie. By stawić im czoła Imperium musiało wysłać kolosalne siły w skład których wchodziła: Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna, miliony żołnierzy Armii Imperialnej, Mroczne Anioły, Kosmiczne Wilki, Gwardia Śmierci, Ogary Wojny, II Legion, XI Legion, Legion Alfa, siły Xenańskiego Adeptus Mechanicus, Legio Gryphonicus, Ordo Reductor, Legio Vulturum i kilka tuzinów innych Legio z Collegia Titanica. W walkach wzięli udział również Imperialni Rycerze z Domów Malinax, Orhlacc i wielu innych. Na polu bitwy zawitał również sam Imperator Ludzkości. Pierwsze Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa thumb|300px|Imperator prowadzący swe siły do walki https://www.deviantart.com/lutherniel/art/The-Emperor-s-new-groove-158613967Kiedy Ekspedycyjne Floty Imperatora Ludzkości przekroczyły granicę Wschodnich Rubieży Galaktyki, nieumyślnie przyciągnęły uwagę straszliwych Rangdańskich Cerabvorów (potrzebne tłumaczenie). Były to siły posiadającej tak makabryczną siłę i zaawansowaną technologię że wydawało się że Imperium napotkało przeciwnika który sprowadzi na dzieło Imperatora zgubę. Imperium zmuszone zostało zwalczać fale straszliwych przeciwników nacierających z zachodu i północy Galaktyki. Wojna z Rangdanami nie przypominała jednak żadnych poprzednich konfliktów a straszliwe straty jakie w tym okresie poniosła ludzkość nie znały sobie równych aż do nadejścia Herezji Horusa. Wiele informacji dotyczących Rangdańskich Xenobójstw zostało usuniętych bądź utajnionych, ale wiadomo że straszliwy najazd Xenosów został powstrzymany dopiero po desperackim kroku Imperatora Ludzkości. Gdy moc jego i jego synów okazała się być niewystarczająca, Władca Ludzkości złamał pieczęcie Labiryntu Nocy, łamiąc tym samym główną potęgę Rangdan. Drugie Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa Po załamaniu głównej ofensywy obcych, Imperator nakazał przeprowadzić serię trwających wiele dekad bio-pogromów na ludzkich światach dotkniętych skażeniem, w nadziei że wybicie całych populacji da ostateczne zwycięstwo. Dowodzenie nad Drugimi Rangdańskimi Xenobójstwami przekazane zostało dwóm Legionom - Mrocznym Aniołom i Kosmicznym Wilkom. Imperium ufało że tylko te dwa Legiony będą w stanie uczynić wszystko co trzeba, by powstrzymać niebezpieczeństwo które zagrażało całej ludzkości. thumb|200px|Leman Russ w bojuWróg nie zamierzał jednak biernie czekać na swoją śmierć. W 881.M30 Podziemnomechaniczne (ang. Basemekanic) ''Barqi przebiły się przez imperialny kordon by uderzyć na świat Majind. Gwardia Śmierci natychmiast wyrusza by powstrzymać przeciwnika, jednak w trakcie pościgu nieznana siła aktywuje Macrobeesty. W krótkim czasie cały Legion zostaje zdziesiątkowany. Tylko dzięki szybkiej interwencji Kosmicznych Wilków udaje się zapobiec katastrofie. Po niesamowitych stratach jakie Gwardia Śmierci odniosła w czasie tej niszczycielskiej kampanii, Legion zaczął natychmiast pobierać nowych rekrutów na potęgę. W tamtym czasie sytuacja była tak desperacka, że wydawało się że Mortariona nie obchodziło, że wielu rekrutów (jak np. Porucznik Crysos Morturg) nie pochodziło ani z Terry ani z Barbarosa. Siły Liona El'Jonsona i Lemana Russa wraz z regularnym wsparciem Imperium kontynuowały jednak krucjatę przeciwko Rangdanom. Mieli nadzieję że przeciwnik niczym ich już nie zaskoczy. Mylili się. Trzecie Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa thumb|276px|Lion i Mroczne AniołyRangdanie uderzyli raz jeszcze w 890.M30. Pomimo interwencji tak wielu jednostek ludzkości i dwóch krwawych Xenobójstw, zrodzone z zewnętrznej ciemności istoty miały nadal dość sił by stanowić zagrożenie dla istnienia całej północnej części Imperium Człowieka. Natarcie Rangdan dało się powstrzymać, chociaż kosztowało to życie nieprzeliczonych istnień, w tym ponad 50 tysięcy Kosmicznych Marines. W tych najmroczniejszych chwilach kilkukrotnie pojawiały się siły Legionu Alfa, ratując oblężone jednostki swoich sojuszników. Najczęściej jednak znikały one po wykonaniu swojego zadania. Po odparciu ostatniej ofensywy obcych, większość Legionów została przeniesiona w inne rejony Galaktyki. Na miejscu w całości pozostały jedynie Mroczne Anioły, najliczniejsi z nadludzkich wojowników Imperatora. Prymarcha Lion'El Jonson dostał od Imperatora zadanie wybicia Rangdan co do jednego. W tej świętej misji Lionowi towarzyszyły siły Tytanów z Legio Gryphonicus, Legio Vulturum i Legio Kydianos jak i siły Adeptus Mechanicus ze świata Xana II.thumb|240px|Imperialny Rycerz z Domu Orhlacc, Boleściwy Świt U boku Mrocznych Aniołów walczyły również siły Imperialnych Rycerzy z Domu Orhlacc. Ich największym bojowym zaszczytem była walka ramię w ramię z Ordo Reductor w czasie niesławnej ostatniej obrony świata Bloch. Ta straszliwa xenobójcza kampania scementowała reputację Domu Orhlacc i zapisała się w krwii jego następnych pokoleń. Zarówno jako moment dumy jak i wielkiej tragedii, w czasie której nie mniej niż 48 Imperialnych Rycerzy zginęło w desperackiej obronie przed xenoskim kontratakiem. Za ten przejaw nieokiełznanej odwagi Dom Orhlacc zyskał podarunek ''Memento Mori z rąk samego Imperatora Ludzkości. Mając tak wielkich sojuszników, Lion był w stanie szereg błyskotliwych ofensyw i krwawych pogromów, dzięki którym zepchnął on Rangdan aż do granicy Gwiazd Halo. thumb|180px|Slaugth masakrujący Imperialnego GwardzistęW czasie ofensywy Liona doszło też do ataku na świat Rangda, w którym udział brały również Ogary Wojny. W trakcie walk na ten nieprzyjaznej planecie Mistrz Ogarów, Juljak Nul został ciężko ranny w trakcie z Morderczymi Umysłami wysłanymi przez rasę Slaugth. Rany jakich Nul doznał w czasie walk okazały się być na tyle poważne, że lider Ogarów Wojny musiał zostać umieszczony wewnątrz Drendrota. Fakt że udział jednej z najstraszliwszych i najbardziej tajemniczych ras istniejących w 41 milenium nikogo szczególnie nie dziwił może rzucać nieco światła co do prawdziwej tożsamości zagadkowych Rangdan. Pomimo błyskotliwych zwycięstw prowadzonych przez Prymarchę Liona wojsk, Mroczne Anioły i Imperium jako całość ponosiło niesamowite straty z każdą bitwą. I Legion, najliczniejszy i najbardziej uhonorowany w czasie tych dni Wielkiej Krucjaty, kurczył się niesamowicie szybko. Wizyta Na pewnym etapie Trzeciego Rangdańskiego Xenobójstwa do okrętu Prymarchy Jonsona zbliżył się nieoczekiwanie nieznany imperialny statek. Jako że Rangdanie posiadali technologię umożliwiającą im imitowanie okrętów ludzkości, Lion natychmiast nakazał oddać ostrzegawczy strzał. thumb|236px|Marine z Legionu AlfaW reakcji na to obcy okręt nawiązał kontakt, podając się za "przyjaciół". Taka odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Prymarchy. Nie widząc innej możliwości, przyjaciel musiał się przedstawić: "Wasza reputacja odważnych wojowników jest całkowicie zasłużona. (...) Wierzę że moglibyście naprawdę nas zestrzelić. Niech będzie. Tutaj okręt bojowy Perseusz (...). Wybacz nam za nie podawanie naszej tożsamości - właściwie jeszcze jej nie posiadamy. Jeśli chcesz możesz nas zwać Dwudziestym Legionem. A jeśli chodzi o mnie, Kapitanie Arnaidzie z Czterdziestej Czwartej Kompanii z Ósmego Zakonu Pierwszego Legionu, możesz mówić mi Alfarius." Po przedsięwzięciu odpowiedniej ilości zabezpieczeń, członek Legionu Alfa został dopuszczony przed obliczę Prymarchy Liona El'Jonsona. Pomiędzy dwójką wojowników doszło do dyskusji. "Alfarius" potwierdził że jest przedstawicielem znanego z legend i plotek "Legionu Duchów", który z woli Imperatora walczył tylko gdzie i kiedy uznawał za słuszne. Przyznał też, że pomimo faktu że jego Legion nie odnalazł jeszcze swojego Prymarchy, zmuszony jest zaangażować się w sprawy innych. Legion Alfa po przeanalizowaniu kampanii przeprowadzanych przez Mroczne Anioły obliczył, że I Legion może wkrótce stracić swoją pozycję najbardziej licznego z bractw Kosmicznych Marines. A gdy do tego dojdzie, pozycja Liona jako potencjalnego Mistrza Wojny, która teraz wydawała się być pewna, ulegnie osłabieniu. Co gorsza (przynajmniej z perspektywy "Alfariusa") trwający w tym samym czasie przyśpieszony napływ rekrutów do Ultramarines sprawiłby że Roboute Guilliman miałby szansę na zyskanie tej pozycji. Przedstawiciel Legionu Alfa nie chciał zdradzić dlaczego wizja Prymarchy Ultramarines jako Mistrza Wojny napawała go takim niepokojem. Wszystko co powiedział w tej sprawie to: "Jeśli Guilliman zostanie Mistrzem Wojny, nic z tego nie przetrwa." "Alfarius" zaproponował więc układ - Legion Alfa dokończy dzieło, wykrwawi się jeśli trzeba wybijając Rangdan. Lion natomiast wycofa swoje siły z tego terenu Galaktyki i weźmie udział we wspanialszych bitwach. Wespnie się na szczyt chwały. Zostanie Mistrzem Wojny. Lion jednak odmówił. Był łowcą, wojownikiem który mordował bestie zagrażające ludzkości. Imperator wydał mu rozkaz a Prymarcha miał zamiar go wykonać. Wynik Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa były absolutną katastrofą. Dziesiątki światów zostało obróconych w proch, część przez samych Xenosów, część w ramach bio-pogromów Imperium. Miliony żołnierzy zginęło okrutną i niezwykle bolesną śmiercią. W trakcie walka całe Legiony Kosmicznych Marines zostały wybite. Ze wszystkich znanych Legionów największe straty poniosły jednak Mroczne Anioły, które już nigdy nie odzyskały pozycji najliczniejszej organizacji Adeptus Astartes. Imperium jednak ocalało a Rangdanie zostali (prawdopodobnie) wybici. Po wszystkim wszelkie kluczowe informacje dotyczące Rangdańskich Xenobójstw zostały ocenzurowane. Pozostają takie po dziś dzień. Kryzys Łaknącego Odmętu thumb|273px|Symbol Legio GryphonicusW 891.M30 siły Adeptus Mechanicus ze Świata-Kuźni Gryphonne IV wraz z zależnymi od nich siłami Legio Titanicus z Legio Gryphonicus zmuszeni byli walczyć w bardzo tajemniczym konflikcie. Zagrożenie przed którym stanęli przeszło do historii pod nazwą "Łaknącego Odmętu" (ang. Hungering Gyre), brak jednak jakichkolwiek dokładniejszych informacji dotyczących natury tego przeciwnika. Łaknący Odmęt został pokonany, jednak odepchnięcie go kosztowało Legio Gryphonicus wiele personalnych strat. W ramach uznania za poświęcenie Adeptus Mechanicus, Imperator zadeklarował że świat Paramar V i jego przemysłowe tereny będą od teraz terenami wasalnymi władców Gryphonna IV. Odkrycie Graila thumb|202px|Pustka Graila na mapie z M.31W 891.M30 Flota Ekspedycyjna pod dowództwem Wolnej Handlarki Corthony Van der Veld odkryła zagubiony Martwy Świat, który został przez nią ochrzczony nazwą Grail. Po tej planecie zostaje wkrótce nazwany cały tej rejon kosmosu, który przyjął imię Pustki Graila (ang. The Grail Abyss). Pustka Graila miała w przyszłości przejść do legend jako miejsce ukrytych skarbów oraz czekających niebezpieczeństw. Wielu Wolnych Handlarzy chętnie dawało uwieść się obietnicom bogactw, zwiększając swoje prywatne fortuny po udanej eksploracji tego rejonu Galaktyki. Wielu więcej jednak Pustka zaprowadziła do przedwczesnych grobów. Wybicie Tarellian thumb|258px|Tarellian w szeregach Dominium TauPod koniec M30 siły Wielkiej Krucjaty dotarły do rejonu Galaktyki silnie skolonizowanego przez rasę obcych znaną jako Tarellianie. Nie wiadomo do końca jak wyglądały pierwsze spotkania pomiędzy obiema rasami, jednak Imperium bardzo szybko sięgnęło po swoją ulubioną broń - Exterminatus. Wszystkie główne światy Tarellian zostały zbombardowane Bombami Wirusowymi, czym doprowadzono do śmierci miliardów przedstawicieli tej rasy. Ludzkość tym samym nie tylko zniszczyła potencjał jaki Tarellianie mieli do stania się jedną z głównych potęg Galaktyki ale i doprowadzili całą rasę na skraj zagłady. Tarellianie jednak przetrwali ten trudny okres. Przez następne 10 tysięcy lat niedobitki tych Xenosów trzymały się w cieniu, aż zostali napotkani przez Dominium Tau. Odkrycie Luciusa thumb|Symbol Luciusa Źródła *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' (Alan Bligh) pp. 22, 76-77, 106-107, 110, 150, 155, 255 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' (Alan Bligh) pg 68, 71-72 *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Artbook), pg. 155 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' (Alan Bligh) by Alan Bligh, pg. 45, 69, 74-75, 81, 91, 96, 98 *''Master of Mankind'' (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) Chapter VI, VII *''The Horus Heresy - Book Eight: Malevolence (Alan Bligh) pg. 114'' *''Fulgrim: The Palatine Phoenix (Josh Reynolds)'' *''Indeks Astartes III'' *''Index Astartes IV'' *''Mercy of the Dragon (short story)'' *''Fulgrim: The Palatine Phoenix (Josh Reynolds) Chapters I, III, VI, VIII'' *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus'' (8th Edition), "Bastions of the Machine God," pg. 13 *''Anioły Calibanu (Gav Thrope) Rozdział 4, 21, 28 *''Fabius Bile: Clonelord (Josh Reynolds) Chapter 18 *''Angel Exterminatus (Graham McNeil) Prolog, Chapter I'' *''Perturabo: The Hammer of Olympia (Guy Haley) Chapter 3, 7'' *''Fear to Tread (James Swallow) Chapter IV'' *''Magnus the Red: Master of Prospero (Graham McNeil) Chapter I, II, III, IV, V'' *''Pretorian of Dorn (John French) "Lord of Conquest"'' *''Vegneful Spirit (Graham McNeill) Chapter 1, 15, 16'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Alan Bligh) pg. 99, 266 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Alan Bligh) pg. 19 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Six: Retribution'' (Alan Bligh) pg. 57, 61, 67, 79, 84, 95, 226-227, 266 *''First Legion (Chris Wraight) ''(Short Story) '' *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook (3rd Edition), pg. 116 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:W BUDOWIE